Suplícame
by Ru.Q
Summary: Toushiro nunca se ha interesado por nada en particular, eso hasta que conoce al capitán del quipo de soccer y nace una muy problemática obsesión. HitsuKarin con una "pequeña sorpresa".  Yaoi/ KarinMale
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: Si Bleach me perteneciera, hubiera vestido a Ichigo con uniforme de Espada. Como no fue así es obvio que le pertenece a Tite Kudo-sama.

**R**esumen: Toushiro nunca se ha interesado por nada en particular, eso hasta que conoce al capitán del quipo de soccer y nace una muy problemática obsesión. HitsuKarin con una "pequeña sorpresa".

**P**arejas: Hitsugaya/Karin (ya veremos otras –se aceptan sugerencias.)

**A**dvertencias: Lo dejare para el final.

: . : . :

**Suplícame**

.

**_capitulo uno_ **

«_¿Por qué los adultos explican cosas tan exasperante?_» era lo que pensaba el chico peliblanco viendo fijamente al profesor encargado de su nuevo curso. Entendía que este tipo de cosas eran necesarias para los transferidos, pero de verdad que le desesperaba que le explicasen cosas tan obvias como que no debía andar por los pasillos en horas de clases. ¡Y sobre todo a él! Vamos, que fue el presidente estudiantil en la secundaria baja, y de seguro lo hubiera sido en la preparatoria si no fuera que solo se permitían candidatos de segundo y tercer año –y el aun estaba en primero en aquel entonces. De cualquier forma, mientras suspiraba y acumulaba paciencia para el resto del día, aunque ya se le hacia difícil no mandarle una de sus miradas heladas al tipo de pelo blanco y largo que ahora le explicaba que era obligatorio pertenecer a algún club.

Luego de la altamente tediosa charla con el mayor lo acompaño a su nueva clase, 2º 'A'. No le sorprendió que el silencio reinara en cuanto se dejo ver al entrar al salón, tenia muy presente que con el cabello blanco y los ojos aguamarina llamaba demasiado la atención, pero lo verdaderamente molesto es la mala impresión de chico problemático que asumían en él. «_Como sea, ya se acostumbraran»_ pensó mientras miraba a una chica que literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Hinamori-kun, podrías orientar en lo que haga falta a Hitsugaya-kun?— dijo después de una breve presentación sobre él el profesor. Justamente la chica que había dejado caer su quijada se levanto asintiendo.— Ella es la representante de la clase, Hitsugaya-kun. Puedes pedirle lo que necesites. Siéntate junto a Hanakari-kun— un pelirrojo levanto la mano y camino al asiento a su lado.

Luego de mirar al llamativo chico de ojos almendrados y cabello rojo se concentro en la clase, aburrida por cierto. Para nada llegaban a las expectativas que teína de una escuela de ciudad, y teóricamente la preparatoria de Karakura estaba entre las mejores. En algún momento en el que dejo divagar su mente sonó el timbre y antes de darse cuenta tenia a la chica castaña «_Hinamori»_ recordó, a un lado de su pupitre.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Hitsugaya-kun?— estuvo tentado a responder aun seco "nada" pero decidió _intentar _ser amable.

—Nada por ahora, Hinamori-kun— aquello había sonado mas serio de lo que pretendia, aun así la chica ni siquiera lo noto.

—Ya veo. Por favor no dudes en avisarme si necesitas cualquier cosa, y me ayudarías mucho si me comunicas lo antes posible en que club te unirás, se hace un seguimiento muy estricto sobre eso.— explico con una sonrisa.

Se podría decir que la chica le callo bien, o mejor dicho que no le molesto su presencia como solían hacerlo las demás femeninas. Se explico amablemente y no trato de llamar demasiado su atención.

—Entiendo. Lo pensare y decidiré lo antes posible.— la chica asintió en conformidad, y cuando pensó que se estaba por ir volvió hablar.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Podría ayudarte si quieres.— le pareció extraño y un poco invasivo, pero lo dejo de lado, principalmente porque veía que quería ayudarlo sinceramente y porque mientras ella estuviera con él las demás niñas se mantendrían en su lugar, de soslayo podía ver como estaban atentas a la conversación.

—Tal vez el comité estudiantil. —sugirió, la chica hizo una mueca no muy de acuerdo.

—No es considerado un _club, _además los mejores puestos ya fueron elegidos para este semestre.

—¿Cuáles me recomiendas?— dijo luego de pensar un momento y no encontrar ningún interés en particular. «_Rangiku tiene razón, soy demasiado aburrido_» pensó sin importarle demasiado en realidad, no era su culpa que nada le presentase un verdadero desafío.

—Veamos— dijo mas para si misma acariciándose la barbilla. — Los mejores son: Kendo, aunque no te lo recomiendo… el profesor Kenpachi es el encargado y, bueno, ya lo conocerás. También esta Soccer, su equipo es el mejor de la ciudad, pero es un poco difícil entrar. Si no te gustan los deportes también esta Caligrafía o el de Fotografía.

—Así que el de soccer es difícil.— comento para si mismo.— De uno al diez ¿cuánto?

—Diez— dijo sin pensarlo a lo que Toushiro casi sonrió conforme.

—Entonces me uniré a ese.— la chica le sonrió encantada, y por momento se pregunto si ese no había sido su plan desde el principio, decidió dejar eso para mas tarde en cuanto volvió a hablar para ofrecerse a acompañarlo después de la ultima clase, solo asintió ya que en ese momento entraba la profesora de Ciencias, y algo en su sonrisa le decía que no tenia que meterse con ella.

: . : . :

No se había equivocado, aunque esa mujer de cabello largo trenzado tenia una expresión pacifica sin duda emanaba una presencia siniestra, hasta se le erizaron los vellos del brazo cuando el chico pelirrojo a su lado fue el centro de la atención al no saber contestar una pregunta sobre el sistema respiratorio de los mamíferos. Esa si que había sido una clase interesante, no solo por la peculiar profesora, si no también el nivel.

Desfilaron un par de rarezas docentes más. Un pito de imagen descuidada que tenia un abanico, y pasar de su despreocupada personalidad era un monstruo cuando explicaba matemáticas, y luego la menuda profesora de historia, ciertamente de descendencia china, que no soportaba que ni respirasen sonoramente.

Y como lo había dicho, luego de las clases Hinamori lo acompaño al tercer piso –donde tenía cada club su salón –a unirse al afamado club de soccer. Sin duda ahora sabia que la chica era fan del equipo, en el camino la había contado las hazañas que logro en los últimos torneos, haciendo especial énfasis en el capitán que en el último partido luego de lograr una anotación casi imposible con una chilena se había desguinzado el tobillo. Cuando estaba a pasos de la puerta la chica lo detuvo viéndolo seriamente.

—Kurosaki-kun puede ser un _poco_ difícil a veces, probablemente te dirá que no en el principio así que ¡yosh!— dijo alzando un puño dándole ánimos. «_Que chica…_»

Hinamori fue quien golpeo un par de veces hasta que alguien contesto un "delante". Entraron encontrándose una sala mas que nada administrativa, con un sofa, varios estantes con trofeos y carpetas, además de un escritorio donde frenándolo a ellos estaba un chico de cabello negro sujeto en una pequeña coleta de caballo.

—Hinamori— saludo alzando la vista de unos papeles que revisaba.

—Kurosaku-kun— correspondió la chica, y Toushiro decidió ser espectador por el momento.— Este es Hitsugaya-kun — presento ganándose la evaluativa mirada del chico. Algo en esos ojos negros le molesto. —Por favor acéptelo en el club de soccer. — involuntariamente escapo de su mirada para fijarse en la chica «_Se sonrojo _–noto al instante, y las pistas encajaron rápidamente para él –_así que le gusta este tipo_»

—Demasiado flacucho.— sintió su cuello sonar de lo rápido que lo giro para mirar al _bastardo_ que había dicho eso. El moreno estaba como si nada con sus ojos aun puestos en él. «_Es oficial, odio a este tipo_» — Dime ¿haz practicado soccer antes?... ¿seriamente?

—No.— contesto escuetamente, tragándose de escupirle en la cara que él se veía el doble de "flacucho"

—Lo siento, no voy a perder tiempo contigo.— nunca, en sus 15 años de vida alguien le había dicho tal cosa. Y juro mentalmente que este tipejo se arrepentiría de semejantes palabras.

—No lo perderás— dijo seriamente, cortando lo que fuera a intentar decir Hinamori, lo último que necesitaba su orgullo era una chica defendiéndolo. — Cuando me comprometo con algo lo hago seriamente.

—Aun así.— el moreno recostó completamente su espalda en el silla.— Comprobar tu condición física, entrenarte, buscar tu puesto… no quiero esas preocupaciones a mitad de trimestre con las finales cerca y con una tutora de licencia indefinida — «_mas una lesión»_ agrego mentalmente. Aun así, no se convencía totalmente en despachar al peliblanco, algo en su expresión contenida y el aire competitivo que emitía –fundamental para cualquier atleta –le decía que el chico era bueno. Sobre todo sus penetrantes ojos trasmitiéndole ira y férrea decisión.— Aunque si estas decidido puedo proponerte algo.— dijo sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué? —demando mas que pregunto.

—Si aguantas el entrenamiento de Kenpachi una semana _considerare_ evaluarte en el campo de soccer.

—De acuerdo— acepto sin pensarlo realmente, ganándose la mirada atónita de la castaña, de la cual ni se fijo, estaba demasiado concentrado en su azul vs negro con el capitán.

—Bien, si eso es todo, los despido. Tengo que ir a la practica, espero te nos incorpores el próximo lunes Shiro-kun.— dijo incorporándose y rodeando el escritorio para salir.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro—corrigió apenas aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe cuando paso a su lado invitándolos a salir.

—Recordare tu nombre cuando valga la pena.— dijo sin mas.— Nos vemos Hinamori.

—¡Hai!— en cierta forma escuchar a la chica le devolvió un poco la conciencia notando que tenia las manos en puños y los músculos tensos.— jeje, por eso te dije que era un _poco_ difícil.— se disculpo la chica girándose a él.

—Hmm.— se limito a contestar mientras seguía con la vista al pelinegro por el pasillo.

—¿Deberíamos ir a hablar con Kenpachi-sensei?

—Vamos.— de nuevo en imperativo hizo a la encargada de la clase acompañarlo.

: . : . :

Kurosaki Karin, el capitán del equipo de soccer, además de presidente del club de soccer y uno de los representantes deportivos del comité estudiantil camino por los pasillos del segundo piso sin muestras de molestias en su rápido paso, aun así cuidada minuciosamente hacer el menor esfuerzo posible con su pierna derecha. Bajo hasta el primer piso en su recorrido habitual cada vez que iba de la oficina del club –como solían decirle al salón a los que pocos dejaba entrar y otros ni siquiera quieran aparecerse, sabiendo que si eran llamados no era para algo bueno, en la mayoría de las veces –a las canchas detrás del edificio principal.

—¡Taicho!— llamaron a su espalda. — ¿A dónde va?— dijo el chico de cabello rosa que se adelanto hasta alcanzarlo.

—A la biblioteca… ¿No deberías estar ya en el entrenamiento, Hebi?— pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Tks, el viejo de mierda de química me mando a detención. Taicho, no me diga que va a faltar al entrenamiento de nuevo ¡esos imbéciles hacen lo que se le da la gana!

—Vamos, eres el Vice, no te quejes y ponlos en tu lugar. Aunque es normal que no te hagan caso si cada dos por tres estas llegando tarde.

—Ya te dije que el viejo...

—Si, si. El científico loco, la _vieja_ de historia, el idiota de Urahara siempre tienen la culpa. ¡Compórtate en clase!— Corto el moreno molesto e instantáneamente el chico serpiente, apenas mas alto que el capitán, se cruzo de brazo por el sermón de siempre.

—Dios, estas terribles desde tu lesión. Haber si haces algo cono ese carácter.

—Si quieres que mejore ponte a rezarle al _Diez _que las cosas salgan como las planeo.— mascullo frunciendo el entrecejo apunto de girarse y retomar su camino.

—Oi, enserio— le detuvo tomándolo del codo.— No te sobre exijas— dijo el pelirrosa suavizando la expresión. Karin le sonrió, sabia que tenia razón, desde que se había lesionado estaba de un humor terrible, explotaba a la mina situación; pero es que simplemente no podía contener toda su frustración y desilusión. Eso le sumaba la licencia de Yoruichi, la profesora encargada del club y el estrés solo ascendía de niveles.

—No te preocupes, tengo un buen presentimiento. Arreglare unas cosas y pasare por la practica a dar de mis "discurso motivacionales"

—De acuerdo, iré a ponerlos a correr hasta que vomiten.— le sonrió el chico dejándolo ir.

Le alzo la mano a modo de saludo y siguió por el pasillo desviándose a la biblioteca en vez del patio trasero. La biblioteca del colegio era normal, varios estantes de madera llenos de un variopinto conjunto de libros, unas cuantas mesas para los estudiantes, también cinco ordenadores para el uso común y un mostrador donde los encargados –todo ellos miembros del club de lectura –manejaban la prestación y administración del los libros y el resto del material escolar. Se acerco la chica de lentes completamente inmersa en el libro entre sus manos.

—¿Donde esta, Ise-sempai? — pregunto a la encargada. Sin levantar la vista le señalo una esquina de la biblioteca.— Gracias.

En sus adentros admitía que tenía un carácter difícil. Tendía a enojarse rápidamente, en especial cuando las cosas no salía como quería, era exigente con todos incluyéndose y su naturaleza sarcástica le hacia chocante para muchos. Siendo el capitán del equipo no solía preocuparse por como traba a las personas, por temor y/o respeto nadie se metía con él y a larga se terminaban acostumbrando a su personalidad… el problema surgía con personas _delicadas_, entiéndase inseguras o tímidas.

Especialmente cuando tenía que depender de ellos, le desesperada.

«_Uno…dos…tres… Recuerda, no alces la voz, no frunces las cejas, no lo mires directamente ¡y cuida tu lengua!_» se dijo mientras caminaba hacia un chico pelinegro sentado frente a su laptop.

—Hey, Hanataro.— saludo con su mejor sonrisa amable sonando tranquilo, aun así el chico dio un saltito al escucharlo.

—Ha-hai Kurosaki-sempai. — se encogió en su asiento. «_uno… dos…tres…_». El capitán negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije, llámame Karin.— dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él, evitando verlo a la cara pasando sus ojos "distraídamente" por los libros en la mesa.

—¡No!— alzo sus ojos a los del menor inconscientemente y el chico se hundió todo lo que pudo en su silla desviando la mirada.—No, no podría.

—¿Kurosaki entonces?— ofreció tomando un libro de ecología sobre la mesa.

—Pero sempai…— protesto a media voz y Karin cerro los ojos contando hasta diez ¡era tan difícil que no le diga sempai!. De soslayo el chico pudo ver el seño fruncido del capitán, por lo que opto corregirse, no quería tantear su paciencia.— ¿Karin-sama? …¿No entiendo por que no puedo decirle sempai?

El pelinegro suspiro echándose más en la silla. «_¿Karin-sama? Quiero creer que eso es un avance_»

—Simple Hana. Quiero que seas el manager del quipo, y nadie me llama "sempai" en el equipo, menos alguien que va a estar sobre los jugadores, por eso tampoco puedes llamarme taicho.

—Yo aun no…— trato de hablar lo todo seriamente posible, pero, si es que podia, se había puesto más nervioso por ese diminutivo.

—Vamos Hana, sabes que terminaras aceptando o ¿quieres que Kenpachi aplace tu nota en Deportes?. No haz aprobado ni un examen de condición física en lo que va del año y la una forma de pasar es ser parte de un club deportivo ¿Te crees capas de aguantar el entrenamiento de ping-pong? Y sabes que es el mas liviano de todos.— sonrió de lado clavando sus ojos ónix en su cara cada vez mas palida. «_A la mierda la amabilidad,_ _es hora del ataque psicológico_» —Sabes que la universidad de medicina del Sereitei es exigente, demasiado. Si te descuidas ¿no seria un desperdicio de todas tus perfectas notas?— pregunto sin esperar una respuestas. — Mi propuesta es mas que conveniente ¿no se vería lindo en tu expediente? "Manager del equipo de soccer de Karakura, destacado en planificación y administración".

—¿Por qué yo?— sonó lamentable mientras bajaba la cabeza. De solo pensar en toda la atención del equipo de soccer sobre él, mas las reuniones con _Karin-sama_…

—Varias cosas: eres inteligente, responsable, realmente te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces –lastima tu torpeza –y sobre todo, me caes bien. Podría llegar a confiar ciegamente en ti.

—¿Le caigo bien sem– Karin-sama? — pregunto realmente incrédulo, por primera vez buscado mirarle a los ojos.

—Si, ¿no me seria mas fácil amenazarte con darte una paliza en vez que venir a convencerte? — pregunto sin esperar respuesta. — Así que no me hagas rogar y acepta de una vez.

El chico de cabello negro-azulado bajo la cabeza en su última reflexión. No podía evitar tener nauseas de solo pensar en coordinar el equipo, y la simple presencia de Kurosaki le ponía nervios, aunque con esos días en que habían hablado se acostumbro un poco, pero aun quedaba Zabimaru-sempai, de solo recordar al chico serpiente –como lo llamaban por su mirada afilada y destreza física –le hacia querer correr. Luego estaba esa parte de él –que siempre había ignorado –que quería hacerlo, y no solo por las ventajas que había mencionado el moreno, quería superarse, vivir algo nuevo y mas emocionante que estudiar organismos celulares, y cambiarse a si mismo. Lo que había dicho Karin le daba confianza, «_Le caigo bien_» sus ojos se veían sinceros, quería creerle, era la primera persona que le decía eso, siempre eran quejas a su falta de personalidad…

—¿Por qué te caigo bien?— pregunto casi en un susurro por la vergüenza que le provocaba decir algo así. Por un momento pensó que no le había escuchado al no tener respuesta, hasta que al fin hablo.

—No lo se.— alzo su rostro al escucharlo mas cerca y lo encontró a un palmo de su cara. Le había cerrado su laptop y con su cabeza apoyada en una mano le miraba tranquilo.— Empatía espontanea desde que te vi, creo. Siendo sincero, me jode un poco que la gente te este molestando; pero tienes parte de la culpa, no te haces respetar. Por eso me pareció buena idea obligarte a hacerte respetar.

«_Realmente, Karin-sama, no actúas como una persona normal. Obligarme…_»

—Supongo que realmente eres una buena persona, Karin-sama «_a tu forma_»

—Tomare eso como un si. Ahora vamos a ver la práctica y conocer al equipo.

—¡¿Qu-que?¡Por favor espere! —lamentablemente sus ruegos –e intentos de escapar –no sirvieron de nada.

: . : . :

«_Ahora entiendo porque no me recomendaste Kendo, Hinamori_» Penso Toushiro acostado medio jadeando en el suelo del dojo luego de la practica que fue obligado a hacer con el uniforme del colegio.

: . : . : . : . : . :

**Extra:**

ficha de Hebi Zabimaru

Edad: 15 — Altura: 1.75m — Peso: 60kg

Clase: 2 'b'

Club: Soccer, Vicepresidente, juega de mediocampista.

Comida: Onigiris, en especial los de Yuzu.

Hobbi: Molestar a los profesores.

Algo que odia: Que le ignoren.

ficha de Momo Hinamori

Edad: 15 — Altura: 1.63m — Peso: 56kg

Clase: 2 'a'

Club: Ceremonia del té (encargado: Aizen-sesei) representante de 2do año en el Comité.

Comida: Pasteles de crema y fresa.

Hobbi: Coleccionar fotos de Aizen-sensei

Algo que odia: Las mentiras

ficha de Ukitakei Joushiro

Edad: 34 — 1.78m — Peso: 70kg

Materia: Cívica (tutor del 2 'a')

Club: Protección de los animales

Comida: Dulces comunes

Hobbi: Cuidar de los demás

Algo que odia: el maltrato

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Y?... ¿Qué piensan?, espero les haya gustado, o que me den una oportunidad, ya que este fic me hace una verdadera ilusión a pesar de lo bizarro que puede ser el cambio de genero de Karin. Puede les parezca raro el nombre en un hombre pero me decidí hacer este fic luego de encontrarme de que también puede ser un nombre masculino, probablemente sepan que la mayoría de los nombres japoneses son para ambos sexos.<p>

¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Y algo avergonzada.

Déjenme advertirles que la pareja principal va hacer **yaoi**, y con el tiempo seguramente subirá de ranking, por lo menos quiero escribirles un lime.

Cualquier comentario que quieran hacer lo leeré más que encantada siempre y cuando sea con respeto.

**—Ruku—**


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: Si Bleach me perteneciera, hubiera hecho a Rukia hombre…. ¡ohh, habría tanto yaoi! –como no es así, es obvio que le pertenece a Tite Kudo-sama (por suerte para muchos).

.

**Suplícame**

.

**_capitulo dos_**

Era miércoles, tercer día de ser un estudiante mas en Karakura, tercer día en el que tendría que aguantar el entrenamiento espartano del psicópata de Kenpachi. A veces, como en ese momento mientras terminaba un cálculo de química, se preguntaba por que mierda aguantaba todo eso, y la cara del bastardo de ojos negros, con su jodida media sonrisa se le aparecía demasiado nítidamente para su gusto al cerrar los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta rompió la punta de su lápiz y maldijo mentalmente ¡ni siquiera había terminado la tarea! ¿Desde cuando para acá a Hirsugaya Toushiro hacia los ejercicios minutos antes de entregarlos? Llegaba a la conclusión de que esto no valía la pena. «_"Shiro-kun"_» que se joda, ¡haría que ese bastardo le llamara por su nombre!. Termino el último ejercicio con la satisfacción –por lo menos parcial –de haber derrotado a un oponente. En ese momento el sujeto raro que daba la clase, Kurotsuchi-sensei, entraba con su asistente con toda la soberbia que se le puede atribuir a un tipo que ve a los demás como muestras de laboratorio vencidas. Y mientras Nemu-san pasaba lista él decidió echarle un último vistazo a su tarea.

—Kurosaki.— por auto-reflejo sus ojos se alzaron primero viendo a la ayudante para después buscar al objeto de su trastorno psicótico.

—Aquí, presente.— y esa no era la voz que esperaba. Lejos de ser el moreno se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas. Nunca había reparado en ella, quien seguramente era hermana del Kurosaki_-bastardo_. Era normal, el primer día había entrado después de tomar la asistencia y ayer prácticamente estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

La clase del científico loco paso sin complicación, aunque aquel día en el que no había terminado la tarea le perseguiría probablemente semanas en su conciencia, tal vez toda la vida si no entraba al _bendito _club de soccer. ¡Pero que estaba pensando! ¿Desde cuando dudaba? Entraría y seria de los mejores, eso era un hecho.

En cuanto el segundo timbre sonó para la hora del almuerzo, el descanso mas largo del día, se vio acompañado de Hinamori, como el día anterior. La chica se le había pegado y lejos estaba de molestarle, de esa forma no dejaba espacio para que otros –más molestos –intentasen sociabilizar, no estaba de humor para estar siendo innecesariamente amable en conversaciones que poco le interesarían. Por lo menos con la encargada de la clase se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para ser el mismo, entiéndase directo e insensible.

—¿Aquella chica es hermana de Kurosaki, no es así?— le pregunto cuando la chica se sentó a su lado después de pedir prestada una silla que estaba cerca.

—Ah si, son mellizos. Ella es Yuzu-chan.— «_Misterios de la genética…_» saco su obento para comer mientras Hinamori seguía con su conversación. — ¿Qué tal estas con los entrenamientos de Kenpachi-sensei? No te sobre esfuerces.

—No es nada, estoy tomándole el ritmo como planeaba.— lo que mas le preocupada del tema era que luego de los entrenamientos del psicópata no le quedaban energías para practicar con el balón, así que solo tendría el fin de semana en el peor de los casos.

Se distrajo cavilando sobre sus horarias, también tenia que pensar en lo otros deberes y materias, y rogaba que a Rangiku no se le ocurriese salir el sábado o domingo ó estaría hasta el cuello de pendientes. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar la aguda voz de una chica a su lado.

—Ne, Momo ¿tienes otro par de palillos? Olvide los de Karin-chan— dijo la hermana del _bastardo_ ganándose la atención de los dos al aparecerse de la nada.

—¿Tu tienes, Jinta? — apareció el _bastardo_. «_No me digan que tiene la costumbre de aparecerse por la clase de su hermana_» a su lado hablándole al chico pelirrojo.

—Ni siquiera tengo almuerzo, Karin.— mascullo con su vista clavada en la mesa.

—¿¡Que! — dijo indignada Yuzu, mientras Toushiro cerro los ojos y sintió punzar sus oídos. —¿Te lo haz olvidado, Jinta-kun?

—Em, ah, más …o menos. — evito la mirada de todos, mientras tanto el peliblanco se pregunto en que momento había quedado rodeado del circulo de Kurosaki.

—Eso suena más a: hiciste enojar a Tesai y ni siquiera te quiere cocinar ¿Qué fue tan grave que ni Ururu te ha hecho algo? — dijo Karin, bastante divertido con la situación, sentándose campante en el asiento vacio delante del pelirrojo. El interrogado confeso después de ver que tenia la atención de todos –incluyendo el chico nuevo.

—Aplaste una de sus plantas con la bicicleta. Ururu esta de viaje en Kioto…— y para finalizar la explicación su estomago gruño.

—Que pena tu vida, hombre. —declaro honesto el pelinegro.

—¡Insensible!

—Te daré del mío, pero hay que conseguir palillos.

—A la mierda, ¡comamos con las manos! — decidió el pelirrojo tan emocionando como un perro con hueso nuevo, casi echándosele encima.

—¡No seas bestia! — le golpeo en la cabeza para calmarlo Karin. — vamos a comprar palillos. — se levanto desganado acompañado del pelirrojo.

Mientras la conversación se había llevado a cabo, Toushiro llego a la conclusión de que el capitán tenía una vena sádica bastante gruesa. Otro cosa que noto fue la _no_ intervención de Hinamori, que no dijo nada aunque no había despegado los ojos de la escena «_Me equivoque en lo que le gusta o es muy tímida…hum, no creo que sea ninguna de las dos_» pensó viendo de soslayo a la chica que charlaba con la hermana del bastardo, que decidió acompañarlos –para su molestia –todo el almuerzo. No era que tuviese algo personal contra la chica de las coletas, a pesar de ser la hermana del bastardo, solo que era el tipo de chica que le desesperaba.

: . : . :

—¿Qué te preparo Yuzu-chan? — pregunto Jinta caminando junto al moreno rumbo a la tienda del primer piso.

—Croquetas, verduras salteadas y arroz— contesto— ¿Qué piensas de ese chico nuevo en tu clase? — dijo directamente, olvidando la comida.

—Nada en particular. — comento extrañado, ni se imaginaba que Karin había notado su presencia, y de ser así que le importara tanto para preguntarle. Viendo que el moreno esperaba una mejor respuesta agrego: — Primero pensé que tendría el tipo de personalidad de Hebi.

—Si, se ve de ese tipo. — concordó.

—Pero es muy serio, cumple con todo y se lleva bien con Hinamori-kun— siguió, se quedo callado un momento pensando en que mas agregar y viendo que ya había acabado con su información decidió cuestionar él — ¿Por qué el interés?

—Fue el lunes a pedirme entrar en el equipo con Hinamori.

—¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste? — era casi imposible que hubiese aceptado, pero por algo le había preguntado.

—Que no. — contesto con obviedad, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera interrumpir siguió. — Pero insistió y le dije que lo consideraría si aguantaba el entrenamiento de Kenpachi en el club de Kendo una semana. — conto medio riendo.

—No sueles ser tan cruel… los de 1ro que se unen suelen estar como zombies por semanas— dijo el chico llevándose las manos despreocupadamente detrás de la nuca. —Con razón se veía medio muerto.

—Es su culpa por hacer que Hinamori le acompañe y tomar _mi_ club como cualquier cosa. — llegaron a la tienda atestada de estudiantes comprando entre tanto comida. —Ve tu.

—Eh ¿Por qué yo? — se quejo, aunque la mirada ónix fue suficiente respuesta. — de acuerdo, dame para tus palillos.

—No seas tacaño, suficiente tienes con que te dejare comer la comida hecha con las delicadas manos de Yuzu-hime~

—Tks. — se quejo por ultimo aceptando con un sonrojo en las mejillas por la imagen mental de la castaña con un mandil rosa de bolados.

—¡Te esperare con Hebi! —le medio grito el moreno divertido, sin intención de esperar lo que el otro tardaría con su mandado.

: . : . :

—Dame otra croqueta.

—No te abuses, comete también las verduras.

—Dile a Yuzu que prepare Onigiris la próxima.

—Ei, mi hermana no es tu cocinero personal.

Y ese era el rutinario almuerzo de los tres chicos en la oficina del club, ventajas de ser amigos del _jefe,_ aunque también tenía sus contras.

—Hey, Karin — llamo Jinta después de tragarse otra croqueta mientras el moreno le robaba unos bollos de atún al otro chico. — ¿Qué era eso de "porque fue con Hinamori", que tiene que ver eso con aceptarlo o no?

Acostumbrado a los irracionales cambios de tema del pelirrojo, contesto:

—Si Shiro-kun hubiera ido solo lo habría tomado mas enserio, pero siendo que le acompaño Hinamori me olía a que ella se lo propuso.

—¿De que mierda están hablando? — espeto el pelirrosa peleando con los palillos del capitán que le había tomado gusto a sus bollos.

—Te lo tomas muy enserio.

—Obvio, no me puedo permitir un desliz. — le ignoraron.

—¡Tú! — le clavo el palillo en la mejilla de Karin –siendo el mas cerca estaba —¡Pregunte de que mierda estaban hablando!

—No captas nada. — se quejo el moreno alejándolo. — De un chico que quiere unirse. — Explico — Me emociona un poco la situación.

—¿Por qué? — le gano por un segundo el pelirrojo a Hebi en la pregunta.

—¿Empatía espontanea? — se rio, dejando a los otros dos perdidos.

: . : . :

—Ah— suspiro Hinamori, caminando por el pasillo acompañada de Toushiro. — odio estas reuniones. — declaro desganada. Ella iba a la Sala del Consejo y él a su tortura, seria, entrenamiento después del fin de clases.

—¿Por qué? — ya desde hace un tiempo tenia curiosidad sobre como se manejaban en ese colegio con el comité y demás.

—Las reuniones de los miércoles son _informativas_, llaman a todos a la Sala del Consejo y los diferentes Comités presentan su informe semanal.

—Hum. — dijo para que continúe.

—Los viernes son las reuniones _prácticas_, se toman las decisiones sobre lo informado del miércoles. Como estar en un comité o en el consejo no es considerado pertenecer en un club, y todos tenemos otras actividades, solo despanemos de esos dos días paras reuniones — «_en las que no puedo ver a Aizen-sensei_»

—Es bastante diferente que mi otro colegio. Allí teníamos reuniones casi todos los días.

—Si, es más pesado de lo común, muchos terminan acumulando demasiadas obligaciones.

—¿Ha si?

—Si, como la Kaichou o Kurosaki-kun. — dejando de lado el comentario del la _ocupada_ vida del moreno, Toushiro recordó de que uno no entendía la relación entre su compañera y el capitán.

—¿Te llevas bien con él, no? —pregunto lo mas sutilmente que pudo. La chica lo miro de soslayo un poco confundida antes de contestar. No había esperado ese cambio de tema.

—Creería, no hablamos mucho la verdad. — confeso. — Soy amiga de Yuzu-chan desde segundo de escuela media, pero nunca tuve mucho contacto con su hermano.

—Pareciera que te gusta. — se golpeo mentalmente en cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Maldita su naturaleza de ir siempre la punto en cuestión. Hinamori soltó una risita entre nerviosa y divertida mientras negaba quedamente con la cabeza.

—No de _esa_ forma. — dijo la castaña, y se descubrió soltando el aire que no sabia contenía «_¿Me gusta Hinamori?_» se auto cuestiono extrañado de si mismo «_…No creo_» —No puedo decirte realmente lo que es. — concluyo con el tema la chica, volviendo su vista la frente llegando al trecho donde se separarían.

Toushiro decido zanjar el tema sobre la impresión que tenia de Hinamori para concentrarse en la razón de por qué no le podía decir que era lo que le unía con el moreno. No llegaba a ninguna respuesta que lo explicase teniendo en cuenta que hasta el momento la castaña siempre había contestado cualquiera de sus preguntas.

—Karin-sama. — y aquello termino con su línea de pensamientos. «_Hablando del diablo_» pensó a lo que escuchaba pasos acercándose. La encargada de se giro para ver a dos morenos acercándose hablando de quien sabe que cosas.

—Hinamori, Shiro. — saludo el moreno cortando que lo fuera decía su acompañante y provocando que el peliblanco tensase la mandíbula.

—Es la última vez que te lo digo, es Hitsugaya. — gruño dedicándole una de sus peores miradas.

—Ya te dije, lo diré cuando valga la pena. — devolvió confortándolo con la mirada también.

—¡Y quien te crees para decidir algo así! — dijo apenas controlando la voz, haciendo que le chico de cabello negro-azulado medio se escondiera detrás de Karin.

—Yo decido lo que quiero hacer. — le contesto entrecerrando los ojos con una amenaza implícita. —Suerte con Kenpachi. — se despidió dejando al peliblanco con ganas de alcanzarlo y tirarle un par de dientes. El chico de porte nervioso dio una reverencia antes de apurarse detrás del otro.

Pocas veces había sentido tales ganas de mandar su control a la mierda y comportarse como un cabreado adolescente, pero no dejaría que ese bastardo le provocase de tal manera, solo iba ser para su satisfacción. La mano en su hombro termino de sacarlo de su neblina iracunda, volviendo su atención a la chica que no estaba segura de sonreírle para calmarlo.

—Hay algo que me di cuenta de Kurosaki-kun. — dijo cuando dejo caer su mano, cortando el contacto. — en realidad tres cosas: siempre hace las cosas a su forma, solo molesta a los que tiene en cuenta y es bastante posesivo. — Toushiro enarco una ceja «_¿Y eso que?_» — Creo que es su forma de motivarte.

—Que se lo guarde. — mascullo mas para si mismo, dejando a la chica para ir al dojo. Por lo menos allí se desquitaría.

: . : . :

—¿Ustedes, Comité Deportivo? — pregunto el vicepresidente del Consejo, Yumichika; dándoles la palabra.

—La administración para los torneos de kendo, tenis y volleyball del próximo mes van sin complicaciones. — empezó el presidente, Ikkaku Madarame desde su puesto. — Ya se entregaron la planillas previas, una semana antes se confirmara oficialmente los representantes del colegio. Sobre los torneos en curso, el equipo de soccer presento una petición para la re-organización de los titulares y suplentes.

—Es una lastima el accidente de Kurosaki-kun. — dijo el vice. — Pero confió en que el resultado no se vera afectado. Si ganamos será el decimo año consecutivo en que _conseguimos_ la copa de Otoño. Lo ponemos en sus manos Kurosaki-kun.

—Claro Yumichika-sempai. — sonrió el moreno, apretando sus puños bajo la mesa.

—Los representantes de ping-pong y natación pasaron a las finales como bien saben, siguiendo lo planeado. — termino informando el calvo.

—Lo olvidaba. — dijo Karin cuando el presidente termino de hablar. — Habrá sumas en los miembros del equipo de soccer.

—¿Algo mas? — como solo hubo silencio el vice prosiguió. — ¿Comité Ambiental?

—La recaudación sigue su curso para el festival de Fundacion…

: . : . :

—Karin-sama— llamo el Hanatarou, sentado en el escritorio de la oficina al moreno recostado en el sofá. —Aun hay puestos sin cubrir en la planilla para el juego del jueves. — dijo no muy seguro viendo primero la hoja y después al chico que mantenía su atención en el techo.

—Hum. —se incorporo después de un momento, estirándose completamente al sentir el cuerpo agarrotado, realmente extrañaba entrenar cada día. — Lo terminare el lunes. —camino hasta la puerta sin mirar al nuevo manager-multiuso que le veía entre nervioso y confundido.

—¿Todavía no lo ha decidido?

—Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. — dijo sin mas atravesando la puerta, deteniéndose antes de cerrarla. —Tengo algo que hablar con Ikkaku, cierra cuando termines. Nos vemos.

—Cuídese, Karin-sama. — asintió el menor, en cuento la puertos hizo _clip_ soltó un suspiro ablandándose en la silla.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar, el capitán era mas complicado y reservado de lo que se había imaginado, no podía adivinar que era lo que pensaba –o planeaba tal vez era la mejor palabra – y no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para preguntar. De solo imaginar un "_No es tu asunto_" de parte del mayor le hacia sudar, y sabia que era mas que factible si le trastocaba la paciencia. Pero dejando aquello de lado, lo importante era la presión que veía en los hombros del chico; era su primer año como capitán/presidente, y aunque era un jugador excelente se había lesionando en los cuartos de finales ¡justamente del torne de Otoño que seria el decimo consecutivo!. Si perdían, Kurosaki seguramente perdería el apoyo del Consejo y si estos se lo proponían le harían renunciar, aunque seguramente el lo haría por su mano al no llegar con sus propias expectativas.

No podía dejar que eso ocurriese. No _podían_ dejar que eso ocurriese. Ni él, ni el capitán no los miembros del equipo. Seria un golpe durísimo para el club y el colegio.

Volvió su atención a los papeles sobre el escritorio, sintiendo la habitación demasiado vacía, era la primera vez que se quedaba solo allí –además que al ser mas de las siete el piso estaba silencioso. Le estaba yendo mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado, el capitán le había _ordenado_ encargarse de las tareas administrativas por el momento, por lo que tenía el trabajo del Comité en sus manos. No podía evitar sentiré realizado –es mas, orgulloso –de verse útil aliviando la carga del moreno. Tal vez era porque le había dicho_ que le caía bien_, pero el hecho era que haría todo lo que pudiera para serle de ayuda. No podía hacer nada sobre el campeonato, siendo honesto era la primera vez que le tomaba interés al deporte (en general), pero se encargaría del Comité con toda la habilidad que Karin creía que el tenia.

En el pasillo, el capitán camino mirando las ventanas que por la caída del sol parecían mas espejos oscuros devolviéndole la mirada preocupada por sus cavilaciones. No sabia exactamente cuando lo había decidido, era de lo más intrascendente en la locura que planeaba, pero el chico nuevo, Hitsugaya Toushiro –por que bien recordaba su nombre desde la primera vez –jugaría el jueves. No solía guiarse por sus presentimientos, no le gustaba solo confiar en la caprichosa suerte, pero no encontraba otra cosa que hacer para sumar chances contra la preparatoria Itaikama en las semifinales. No tenía otro delantero que le pudiera igual y aunque Hebi era un jugador excelente, su fuerte estaba lejos de ser la puntería. Luego de pensarlo se convenció que por lo menos poniendo al peliblanco confundiría un poco a los adversario en el peor de los caso.

Sin darse cuenta llego frente a las puertas del dojo de kendo, donde la bulliciosa práctica de los más fanáticos seguía su apogeo de siempre. Entro campante recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, pasando por algunos que calentaban, otros que entrenaban por separados y algunos que peleaban en pareja, entre esos su as bajo la manga que le daba una paliza al contrario.

—Kurosaki. — al final terminando encontrándolo antes.

—Madarame. —saludo seriamente igual que el calvo; hasta que los dos sonrieron de lado por su pantomima de respeto. — ¿Qué tal va el chico? — pregunto viendo al peliblanco de nuevo.

—Ah, pues tiene talento, determinación y su condición mejoro. — dijo el mayor apoyándose en la pared.

—¿Contras?

—Es chispita, aunque eso también le da mucha fuerza de ataque y un poco de imprevisibilidad. Aunque nunca sabes cuando explotara, tiende a ser de sangre fría.

—Hmmm. —lejos de molestarle, no le vio nada negativo en aquello. Le vio como una segunda faceta que saldría bajo presión.

—¿Como te diste cuenta?

—Ya había practicado kendo, soy de los únicos que le puede vencer y mientras peleábamos exploto y comenzó a darme con toda su fuerza sin pensarlo. — explico divertido por su logro de haberle hecho perder la temple completamente la chico de hielo.

—¿Y que le hiciste para que reaccionara? — pregunto Karin verdaderamente interesado.

—Ah nada. — le saco importancia. — solo que era tu juguete y que lo mandaste aquí para que no moleste. — el moreno se rio con ganas. — Ahora dime ¿Qué planeas con el chico? No lo iras a meter en el partido, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién sabe? — jugueteo el moreno, sonriéndole al peliblanco que había notado su presencia después de acabar su duelo.

—Vamos, lo entrene por ti, me lo debes. — apretó el calvo.

—Lo que lo hiciste _explotar_, fue hoy ¿cierto? — cambio de tema.

—Si ¿Cómo supiste?

—Por el chichón en tu cabeza… y sobre lo otro ya te lo pagare; ahora no arruines la sorpresa. — le giño el ojo sabiendo que el mayor adivino lo que planeaba comprando mas su silencio que otra cosa, el presidente del comité solo le sonrió de lado aceptando.

—Después dices "_¿Por qué Yumichica-sempai me odia?_". — se rio.

—Es que es muy divertido arruinarle su _"hermoso_" orden. Bien, ya me voy; tengo que seguir con mi _macabro_ plan. — se despidió el moreno.

: . : . :

Jinta Hanakari tenia una rutina muy agradable después de volver del colegio en su bicicleta, jugaba video jugos hasta antes de la cena donde se bañaba –o no le dejaban sentarse a comer y lo mandaban a fuera –y justamente estaba el la bañera sin despegarse de su teléfono demasiado concentrado en romper su propio recordó del tetris, cuando una llamada puso en pausa el juego.

—¡¿QUÉ? — rugió después de contestar, con el corazón en la garganta ya que el teléfono casi cae al agua. —Eh, Karin, ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto volviendo en sí. —¿¡Qué! ¿Te fumaste algo vencido o qué?...

«_Este tipo… fue kamikaze en su vida pasada._»

: . : . : . : . :

**Extra:**

Ficha de Yuzu Kurosaki:

Edad: 15 — Altura: 1.65m — Peso: 53kg

Clase: 2 'a'

Club: Presidente del club de cocina (encargado: Inoue Orihime)

Comida: cualquier cosa, menos picantes.

Hobbi: cuidar de Jinta (si, ella sabe)

Algo que odia: los insectos.

Ficha de Jinta Hanakari:

Edad: 15 — Altura: 1.70m — Peso: 60kg

Clase: 2 'a'

Club: Soccer (portero)

Comida: cualquier cosa que haya hecho Yuzu.

Hobbi: video juegos

Algo que odia: a la profesora Unahana.

Ficha de Mayuri Kurotsuchi:

Edad: ¿Quién sabe? — Altura: 1.70m — Peso: 65kg

Materia: Química, Practicas de laboratorio.

Club: investigación y disección anatómica.

Comida: bebidas energéticas.

Hobbi: buscar sujetos de estudios interesantes.

Algo que odia: demasiadas cosas, alumnos que malgastan oxigeno por mencionar algo.

* * *

><p>Probablemente daría mi colección de mangas por volver el tiempo atrás y obligar a Tite hacer a Rukia hombre… pero esas son incoherencias de esta maniática de yaoi.<p>

¿Debería hacer a Rukia hombre aquí? Lo he estado pensando mientras decidía que haría con cada personaje. No puedo prometerles que les hare caso pero me gustaría saber que piensan. Y ojala no se hayan mareado con los comités y el consejo, luego lo explicare.

Cambiando de tema a algo manos raro, tratare de actualizar los lunes de cada semana. También estoy algo preocupada por este capitulo, tiene demasiados salto espacio-temporales para lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero era eso o explayarme en cosas que no tenían importancia.

Espero le haya gustado, yo me iré a dormir… cuando estaba por la mitad del capitulo cerré sin guardar y casi que quise matar, suerte lo tenia el papel *ufff~*

—**Ruku—**


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer: Si Bleach me perteneciera, Renji andaría con el pelo suelto ¡que sexi! … como no es así, es obvio que es de Tite Kudo-sama (yo solo tomo sus personajes y hago lo que se me da la gana…Sin cobrar)

**N**otas: varios se han confundido un poco sobre cambio de género de Karin, así que lo explicare aquí. Simplemente sigue igual –hasta le mantuve el corte que tiene actualmente –nada mas que es hombre. La familia Kurosaki, excluyéndole, sigue igual: Yuzu es su melliza, Ichigo su hermano mayor e Isshin su padre. Y su personalidad, trato de mantenerla IC. Si tienen alguna otra duda, por favor díganmelo.

.

**Suplícame**

.

**_capitulo tres_**

Rangiku Matsumoto, la menor de tres hermanas siempre había sido una persona despreocupada, y llevaba su vida como tal. De pequeña siempre había sido consentida tanto por sus padres como por sus hermanas, al crecer noto que era una persona llamativa y sin dudarlo se aprovecho de los atributos que cualquier mujer envidiaría y que ella le sobraban: un rostro perfecto y un cuerpo escultural. Además, era una persona que no buscaba demasiadas complicaciones, una buena sesión de compras mas un par de copas y su semana estaba hecha. Siempre trataba de mantenerse en el presente, el pasado si era complicado.

Sus dos hermanas habían fallecido a una edad escandalosamente joven, dejando sin madres a sus hijos. Cada vez que lo recordaba, por un desliz de pensamientos, su corazón se oprimía recordando esos niños. Por suerte para Toushiro su abuela se había ocupado de él cuando era un niño después del accidente que lo había separado de sus padres. Ella había sido la tía consentidora –aunque ni soñasen que le llamen _tía _– y cuando su madre había dejado este mundo, no más de tres meses atrás, decidió dejar su despreocupada vida y hacerse cargo de su _pequeño_ Toushiro-chan.

Mentiría si decía que no se había preocupado. ¿Realmente era capas de mantener la necesidades de un chico de 15 años cuando apenas se hacia cargo de si misma? Gracias al cielo ese chico era Toushiro, el triple de responsable que ella misma.

No podía quejarse, a pesar de los cambios –¡que cambios! –en su rutina: adiós aparecerse en su casa un domingo de madrugada, adiós a las reuniones de pocker con sus magimos, etc (entre lo que se puede mencionar). Pero lo valia, rebullía de felicidad al escuchar al seria voz del chico darle la bienvenida a casa; aunque útilmente cada vez que llegaba después de la jornada de trabajo se encontraba al chico dormido en el sofá con un par de hojas y tareas a medio hacer.

—¿Shiro-kun? — llamo acercándose despacio al chico. Lo dejaría dormir pero, no era bueno acostarse en el sofá –ciertamente mas incomodo que una cama –aun con el uniforme y sin cenar. —Shiro-chan~ —llamo un copo mas fuerte acuclillándose a su lado y picándole una mejilla. —Despierta, vamos a cenar Shiro…— y ciertamente casi se cae de espaldas por el susto de ver al peliblanco erguirse casi de un salto.

—¡Lo dices de nuevo y te rompo la cara! — bramo de pronto, dejando a la mujer aun mas atónita.

—¿Shiro-chan? —llame a media voz, viendo que el chico recomponía su respiración después del exabrupto.

—Rangiku…—dijo como viéndola un poco perdido, juraría que hace un segundo tenia a Kurosaki enfrente «_ah, claro, un sueño…_».

—¿Estas bien? Lo siento, te desperté. — se disculpo sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

—Si. No te preocupes. —se paso la mano por los cabellos a lo que soltaba un bostezo.

—Supongo que eso fue una pesadilla, por como gritaste. — se incorporo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—No grite. — mascullo al tiempo que juntaba sus cosas.

—Si, si. Calentare la comida, ¿puedes por favor preparar la mesa?

—Claro.

: . : . :

En otro punto de la ciudad, en uno de los edificios más altos –y caros –otra cena solo de dos se llevaba a cavo. Los mellizos Kurosaki estaba a acostumbrados a sus solitaria comidas, desde hace dos años su padre había sido contratado como jefe de oncología de Tokio y casi no pasaba por su casa mas que lo fines de semana, siempre y cuando no hubiese algún percance. Por otro lado, el hermano mayor, aunque no vivía con ellos –al decir verdad aquel departamento era especialmente para los mellizos –pasaba en cuanto podía a ver a sus hermanos. Esa noche no era uno de aquellos días, por lo que Yuzu solo había puesto la mesa para dos –aunque siempre cocinaba un poco de más –y Karin se mantenía en silencio, concentrado en sus planes.

—Hm, hace tiempo que no viene Ichi-nii. — dijo la castaña mientras se serbia mas arroz que sobraría para el obento de mañana.

—Probablemente vendrá en cuanto pase por la ciudad, estará aquí la semana próxima. —dijo el chico, dejando sus cavilaciones de lado. — Seguro el viejo nos pedirá que vayamos a _casa_ para una reunión familiar.

—¡Si! Ojala tengamos tiempo de visitar a mamá y hacer un picnic ¡hace siglos no lo hacemos!.

—Es cierto. — soltó una risita recordando sus típicas reuniones familiares llenas de gritos y peleas.

—Nee, Karin. — llamo la castaña, picando distraídamente su arroz. —¿Debería hacerle el almuerzo a Jinta-kun para mañana? — dijo poniendo su voz infantil.

—Seria genial, no quiero que le de anemia. — hablo con la boca medio llena ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica. — Aunque lo sobrecargarías de felicidad. — bromeo luego de tragar, dándole un sonrojo a su hermana. —Deberías dejar de jugar con el pobre chico.

—No estoy jugando. — dijo con un puchero. — Él es el que no se confiesa.

—Oh vamos, ni siquiera puede mirarte hacer que cerebro sume dos mas dos. — mascullo el moreno ganándose un bufido molesto –que no entendió –de la chica—Mujeres…— siguió con su comida hasta que recordó lo que había estado pensando antes. —Yuzu, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? — dijo con su mejor cara de niño bueno, ganándose una mirada entre interesada y precavida de su hermana.

: . : . :

—Toushiro ¿Qué harás el fin de semana? — pregunto la pelinaranja después de tomar un sorbo de cerveza, haciendo tiempo en levantar la mesa y lavar la vajilla. El chico volvió su vista del televisor hacia la mujer tan desinteresado como siempre.

—Tengo tarea. — informo a medias, su orgullo le impedía decir que estaba en medio de una travesía por culpa de quererse unir al club de soccer.

—Estaba pensando en ir a un concierto…— dijo ella mirando interesadamente su bebida.

—Por mi no te preocupes.

—Seguro no quieres ir, es de Ogichi Shirosaki. —junto sus manos emocionada. — solo hará una presentaciones aquí.

—No conozco al tipo. —dijo desganado. ¿Cómo había gente que recordaba a cada idol que aparecía?

—Muhh, Toushiro, que aburrido.

—Tks. Lavare los platos mas tarde. — termino con la conversación levantándose, tenia demasiado trabajo pendiente entre matemáticas e historia como para seguir haciendo nada productivo, tenia que hacer tiempo libre para el fin de semana y poder practicar una cuantas horas.

: . : . :

La mañana del jueves fue demasiado radiante para ser un típico día de otoño, apenas si hacia falta abrigarse por lo radiante que estaba el sol. Mas de uno salió de la cama sin dificultados, otros eran un caso perdido; como Hebi Zabimaru.

—¡Mocoso! Levántate de una maldita vez. — bramo su hermana mayor, gritándole desde el pasillo al chico entre las sabanas.

—Mhhh, muérete. — mascullo con la boca contra la almohada.

—Vamos, levántate si quieres que te acerque al colegio. — desganado el pelirrosa termino por obedecer, incorporándose con pasmosa lentitud. —¡Para hoy!.

—Ya… estoy en cinco minutos. — dijo estirando el cuerpo, antes de pararse a buscar su uniforme de entre la demás ropa regada por la habitación.

—Tienes tres.

—¿No me podías levantar mas temprano?

—¿Para que mierda tienes despertador? — sermoneo mientras se pasaba rímel por un ojo y guardaba su teléfono y agenda en el bolso.

—Ya estoy. — le ignoro olímpicamente Hebi, entrando en la concina y tomando el obento que había preparado la noche anterior –uno de sus mayores secretos, sabia cocinar.

—Nunca voy a entender como te vistes tan rápido. —dijo la mujer tomando por ultimo las llaves del auto colgadas a un lado de la puerta.

—No pierdo el tiempo como _algunos._

—Cállate mocoso.

—Si te sientes aludida Saru, no es mi culpa. — dijo altivo siguiendo a la mayor hasta sentarse en el asiento del acompañante y sin perder tiempo ponerse los auriculares que le colgaban del cuello.

Esa era su rutina, se levantaba con el tiempo gusto para vestirse asearse y pelear un poco con su hermana hasta que llegaba al colegio y la rutina seguía con ignorar y molestar a los profesores –según sus ganas – perder el tiempo con Karin y Jinta y al final las practicas de soccer o las reuniones con el moreno cuando este daba descanso pero aun si él se quedaba en la oficina. A pesar de los castigos que solían darle ó los sermones de su hermana cuando llegaba a casa y lo encontraba haciendo el vago y la cena aun sin preparar le gustaba esa rutina. No cambiaria nada de aquello, especialmente en la escuela, era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo. Se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a _ese_ par esperándole conversando aun fuera de los portones de la preparatoria.

—Nos vemos. — le dijo a su hermana a medio salir del auto.

—Suerte. Y quiero ramen para hoy. —se despidió la de cabello rosa mas pálido. Hebi sonrió de lado. —¡Que ni se te ocurra tratar de engañarme con ramen instantáneo! — dijo por ultimo borrándole la sonrisa a su hermano antes de arrancar de nuevo.

—Pesada. — mascullo caminando hacia los otros dos que le esperaban.

—Hey. — saludo primero el moreno. —Entremos o llegamos tarde.

—Ey, Karin. — llamo el pelirrojo siguiéndole. —¿va en serio lo de ayer? — recordó de pronto al ver al pelirrosa, antes había estado demasiado ocupado extasiándose con la noticia de que Yuzu le había preparado el almuerzo y no iba a tener que usar su dinero en comprar algo.

—¿Hum? —se intereso Hebi.

—Hablemos de eso en el almuerzo, es medio largo para discutirlo ahora. — dijo el moreno sacando su teléfono el bolcillo del pantalón después de sentirlo vibrar. —Que rápido. — dijo para si, ganándose su atención de los dos chicos que se colgaron de sus hombros a espiar.

—¿De quien es ese numero? — pregunto el pelirrosa viendo que en el mensaje solo había una serie de dígitos. —¿Otra admiradora taicho? — bromeo picándole la mejilla.

—Tal vez un poco obsesionado, pero no creo que me admire. — se rio con ganas sacudiéndose a los sus compañeros.

: . : . :

Por su lado, el día de Toushiro había trascurrido sin más que unas cuantas miradas atentas, para su gran sorpresa, del chico pelirrojo que se sentaba junto a él. Lo habría esperado si lo hubiese hecho el primer día, pero llegando hasta el miércoles ignorándole ahora se preguntaba que diablos tenia, de forma inexplicable sentía la intervención de cierto _bastardo_ que mejor ni invocar mentalmente para evitar desgracias; lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde. Después de la clase de Civica con Ukitake sensei –tutor de su curso –fue llamado por el mismo para una pequeña charla, que no se le antojaba para nada, aunque no era como si alguna charla en si se antojara particularmente.

Desde que se había mudado con Rangiku e ingresado en la preparatoria de Karakura cierto percance había absorbido su mente desde el primer día. A veces se preguntaba si no lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, que le importaba a él el imbécil del capitán de soccer que al parecer ese lunes se había levantado con ganas de joderle la vida a alguien y se había decidido espontáneamente en él. Porque simplemente no se unía a algún otro club –como kendo en el que era bueno y más de uno trataba de convencerle de quedarse permanentemente allí. Pero no, simplemente no podía dejar su orgullo aplastarse y olvidar el asunto; no era ese tipo de personas y se sentía orgullos al respecto, aunque era la primera vez que sentía las consecuencias de ser tan necio.

Cavilaba aquello mientras Ukitake extendía –interminablemente –su charla sobre que debía unirse a un club; que al parecer en kendo le recibirían mas que gustosos, todo un honor teniendo en cuenta lo quisquilloso que se ponían con los novatos de primer año.

—Le daré mi respuesta definitiva el lunes. —dijo para terminar la discusión y volver al salón a terminar su almuerzo. El profesor pelilargo suspiro sin entender la vehemencia del chico, no podía estar interesado en otro club que el de kendo –pensaba –siendo que solo había participado en las actividades de este.

Toushiro estaba apunto de girarse y dejar sin mas al mayor cuando la vibración de su teléfono lo había sorprendido. No había muchas opciones de quien pudiese ser, le tenía prohibido a Rangiku mandarle mensajes por nimiedades en horas de clases, y parte de ella y algunos ex-compañeros, solo Hinamori tenia su numero –y a la chica la tenia a veinte metros –demás que seria la primera vez. Decidió sacar el teléfono siendo que no estaba prohibido su uso en los descansos.

Ciertamente su mandíbula cayo un par de centímetros en cuanto leyó: "_Te espero en la cancha a las después de clases. Tu Kurosaki-sama3_". Como le hubiera encantando estrellar en teléfono contra la pared. En vez de eso, respiro hondo.

—¿Hitsugaya-kun? —llamo el pelilargo viendo que el chico ni pestañaba viendo su teléfono.

—Creo que tendré la respuesta antes. — dijo despabilándose del shock. —Con permiso. — se giro dejando al adulto medio perdido, que opto por encogerse hombros «_Adolescente ¿Qué hago tratando de entenderlos?_»

El peliblanco opto por evitar su salón y caminar por el pasillo aun con el móvil abierto en su mano derecha. Tenia que contestar algo, ¿pero que?. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue un "_aun es jueves_" pero conociendo algunas mañas del moreno le respondería un "_si no estas listo no vengas_"; también se negaba a contestar un "_de acuerdo_" era subyugarse demasiado. Estaba inmerso en aquello, sujetando fuertemente el teléfono cuando su campo visual capto lo único que podía llamarle la atención en ese momento –que hasta ignoraría un elefante.

Ahí estaba, Kurosaki Karin, recostado en una de las paredes del fondo del segundo piso antes de llegar a las escaleras sujetando su teléfono con la vista clavada en el ¿esperando su respuesta?. Sin poder evitarlo su boca formo una sonrisa que borro indignado de si mismo, aunque no pudo contener en regocijo de su orgullo por la idea de tener atención por parte de moreno, que bajo había caído.

—Kurosaki-_sama_— dijo envenenando el honorifico, caminando lentamente hasta él, que levanto la vista sorprendido y guardando su teléfono al instante.

—No hacia falta que vinieras a responderme personalmente. — devolvió reconstruyendo su expresión afable.

—Solo iba caminando por ahí — contesto después de un bufido por lo insinuado.

—Ah. ¿Y? — presiono en lo que realmente le importaba. Todo el día había estado esperando el momento para mandarle el mensaje al peliblanco, incluso había considerado en decirle a Jinta que lo arrastrara a las canchas después de clases sin decirle nada –solo para moléstale _un poco _–también en aparecérsele y decírselo personalmente… pero decidió por estrenar su nueva información obtenida por su hermana. De esa forma lo molestaría _un poco_ pero sin el riesgo de hacer explotar al chico y que arremetiera contra él o algún importante jugador; ya tenia suficiente con su lesión muchas gracias.

Toushiro se cruzo de brazos con aire pensativo un momento, el hecho de encéntraselo no facilitaba la forma de darle su respuesta.

—Lo decidiste antes de tiempo— dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Solo era para probar tu capacidad física. — se encogió de hombros viendo para otro lado. Suspiro por la nariz, él era un estratega, sabía cuando ceder y cuando presionar, tendría que dejar su nuevo pasatiempo de molestar al peliblanco de lado por ahora. —Pasaste, así que no veo porque extender aquello.

—Me sorprendes, pensé que seguirías perdiendo el tiempo. — oh dios, como estaba disfrutando aquello. Verle contenerse a pesar que su seño le delataba era un éxtasis. Por su lado el moreno tubo que reprimir las ganas de devolver el ataque contando mentalmente hasta diez. —así que, Kurosaki-_sama_,¿ahora debería decirle taicho?.

—No festejes, Shiro-kun. — le sonrió de lado entrecerrando sus ojos. — Me levante benevolente, no me hagas mandarte con Madarame y sus monos permanentemente. — advirtió, haciendo que cualquier deje de broma del peliblando desapareciera una expresión seria.

—Estaré en tu equipo, Kurosaki — dijo con un tono mortalmente serio dando un paso hacia el moreno. —Y me llamaras Hitsugaya. — se acerco mas, probándole un escalofrío al capitán que ignoro lo mejor que pudo concentrándose en los ojos aguamarina del chico mas alto, en eso realidad no ayudo mucho.

A lo sumo veinte centímetro les separaban, y en el momento que el cosquilleo de la respiración contraria les acaricio el rosto se dieron cuenta del ambiente enrarecido, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos con sus pies enfrentados casi tocándose.

—¿Taicho? — si había algo que faltara para hacerles racionar, era Hebi asomándose desde las escaleras, que se quedo estático a medio bajar al ver al moreno demasiado cerca de un tipo que ni siquiera sabia que iba a su instituto.

—Hemm. — dijo el moreno apoyando su mano en el pecho del peliblanco alejándolo rehuyéndole a sus ojos. —Te espero después de clases. — «_eso sonó algo raro_» pensó recomponiendo su rostro para mirar al pelirrosa.

—Claro. — no recordaba al ultima vez que había sentido semejante vergüenza –de algo que aun no podía identificar – solo se giro desandando hacia curso tratando de concentrarse en lo importante, hoy tendrá su prueba ¡y no había practicado en lo absoluto!.

Karin subió los peldaños viendo _interesadamente_ el paisaje de la ventana, evitando al mediocampista mientras controlaba el calor que se le agolpeo en las mejillas. Hebi había observado minuciosamente la escena, y era la primera vez en lo que recordaba –y conocía al moreno –que este dejaba que alguien extraño se le pusiese tan cerca y no saliera con el orgullo o alguna parte de cuerpo roto.

—¿Quién era ese? — pregunto acoplándose al paso del capitán rumbo a la oficina del club.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que estaba probando a alguien que quería entrar? — comenzó explicando, luego de la confirmación del otro siguió. —Bueno, es él. — entro a la habitación y se echo en el sofá sin cuidado. —¿Qué te parece?

—No lo se. — contesto sentándose en el escritorio pulcramente ordenado por Hanatarou el día anterior. — Lo vi _dos segundos_. ¿Qué le viste tú?

—Hmm, buenas piernas, reflejos, resistencia física, se adapta bastante bien y algo en su mirada. — dijo manteniendo el tono desinteresado.

—¿Sobre él querías hablar, cierto? — se volteo para buscar su obento al igual que Karin. Al no recibir respuesta supuso que tenía razón. —¿Esperamos a Hanakari? — pregunto tanto por la reunión como por el almuerzo.

—Nah, ya sabe lo principal; además debe estar con Yuzu.

—Entonces empieza. —apuro al tiempo que comía con la vista en el moreno, no era muy usual que Karin se interesase en alguien tan seguido, el enclenque de primer año debería cubrir la cuota anual.

—Lo pienso poner en el juego del jueves. — fue al punto poniendo sus ojos sobre el pelirrosa, haciendo que este se atragantase con lo que trataba de tragar. — Los de Shinkawa nos tienen bastante estudiados, un jugador sacado de la nada por lo menos lo despistaran un poco.

—¡¿Alguien te esta vendiendo crack? ¡Es un novato! ¡Menos que un novato! Ni siquiera lo había visto antes.

—Se transfirió el lunes. — Informo el capitán, pasando del tono indignado y molesto –e incrédulo –del otro. —Te aviso que ya lo decidí, así que no malgastas saliva. — advirtió seriamente, ganándose un bufido.

—Okey ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente? — dijo, conteniendo las ganas de tirarle el pisapapeles el forma de balón de soccer por la cabeza.

—Lo pongo de delantero junto a Itsumo, tu y Yoshika serán medio campistas; saben que tu eres pésimo pero no conocen a Yoshika de delantero así que amagas un par de veces con el chico nuevo y luego vas enserio con Yoshika e Itsumo, eso ojala nos salve— explico. — Eso si el _chico_ es muy malo, si tiene talento intercalas entre Yoshika y él, Itsumo baja a medio campo.

—Itsumo es mejor que Yoshika de delantero.

—Si, por eso lo marcaran mas, además tienen a un desconocido que pueden marca –si es así le pasas a Yoshika –o dejar libre –y le pasas a él. —se dedico a comer mientras el otro chico procesaba la información.

—Suena decente... ¡espera! ¿Ni siquiera sabes como juega?

—¿Importa? Ya lo preví. — se excuso desganado, dejando el obento vacio a un lado en el suelo. —Hoy lo veremos, haremos la prueba en la hora que sería la práctica.

—¿Desde cuando lo tenias planeado? — pregunto sin espera respuesta. — Suspender la practica de hoy lo dijiste el martes, creo. — el moreno solo sonrió enigmáticamente, aunque en realidad solo había sido casualidad, había programado ese descanso para no sobre esforzar demasiado a los jugadores del jueves y como los demás miembros se quejaban de favoritismo si solo le daba descanso a ellos suspendió la practica.

—Como sea, hoy será la prueba y tu trataras de sacarle el balón y Jinta será el portero. — se acostó en el sofá.

—Hey, chicos. — irrumpió el pelirrojo que sin duda había subió las escaleras corriendo. — Me atrase un poco.

—Evidentemente…— dijo Hebi cruzándose de brazos aun sobre el escritorio. Jinta solo hizo una mueca ignorando al pelirrosa.

—¿Y de que iba la reunión Karin? — fue hasta detrás del escritorio para sentase en la silla.

—De lo que ya sabes. — le echo una mirada a Hebi antes de seguir. —Hoy haremos la prueba de Shiro-kun, ya hable con él. — se guardo lo demás, no tenia ganas de escuchar las quejas del chico, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

—Ah si, lo vi en el salón. — dijo pensativamente.

—Bueno, voy a dormir lo que queda de receso. — informo el moreno cruzando los dedos sobre el vientre y cerrando los ojos, aunque se quedo con ganas de saber como lo había visto Jinta.

—Hey, yo tenia planeado dormir. — se quejo Hebi.

—Tírate por ahí. — dijo el pelinegro, mientras Jinta sacaba su PSP e ignoraba a sus compañeros.

—¿Quién va a ser tu jugador estrella sin me resfrió? Hazte a un lado. — se acerco al sofá.

—¿Cómo mierda piensa que cabríamos los dos? — dijo sin amago de moverse.

—Ponte de lado o algo. — a falta de reacción amenazo: — o me tiro encima.

—Como quieras, ahora que lo pienso me dio un poco de frio.

—No me uses a tu conveniente tan descaradamente. — mascullo poniendo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del moreno a medio cumplir su amenaza.

—Como que _eso_ se ve medio raro. — dijo Jinta dejando de lado un momento su juego, viendo al pelirrosa en gatas sobre el moreno.

—_Callate_. — dijeron los dos a unisonó, Hebi usando de almohada el pecho de Karin, que traba de buscar comodidad bajo el peso del pelirrosa.

—Si alguien del club de fotografíese los viese seria para suicidarse. — dijo el pelirrojo imaginándoselo apenas aguantando una carcajada. — Si fuera Nobori* le daría un derrame cerebral o algo— siguió, ganándose con cojín en la cara, lazando por Hebi.

—Cállate, o le diré a Yuzu que una vez la espiaste en el baño. — amenazo el pelinegro.

—¡Tenia ocho años!

—Detalles. — dijo por ultimo el moreno decidido en concentrarse en tratar de descansar un poco. Mientras Hebi se preguntaba si por casualidad hoy Karin no había usado el jabón de su hermana.

: . : . : . : . :

**Extras**

Ficha de Nobiro Senna* (Bleach movie 1)

Edad: 15 — Altura: 1.62m — Peso: 54kg

Clase: 2 'b'

Club: Presidente del club de Fotogracia. Vicepresidente del Comité Ambiental

Comida: arroz con salsa de soya

Hobbi: conseguir el lado más fotogénico de las personas. Conseguir fotos adorables entre chicos.

Algo que odia: los roedores.

Ficha de Madarame Ikkaku:

Edad: 17 — Altura: 1.84m — Peso: 77kg

Clase: 3 'a'

Club: Presidente del club de Kendo, Presidente del Comité Deportivo.

Comida: cualquier cosa en realidad, menos dulces.

Hobbi: buscar personas fuertes.

Algo que odia: los conversaciones _inentendibles_ de Yumichika

Ficha de Hanatarou Yamada

Edad: 14 — Altura: 1.69m — Peso: 60kg

Clase: 1 'a'

Club: Manager del club de Soccer, estaba en el club botánica.

Hobbi: cuidar plantas con propiedades curativas.

Comida: omelette de queso y huevo.

Algo que odia: cuando lo tratan como niñita.

* * *

><p>¿TohisroKarinHebi? Tal vez un poco…. ¡pero no pude resistirme!.<p>

Por cierto ¿han visto el anime de Bleach? Al fin termino el relleno y apareció Karin!-_kyaaaaa-_ Le ruego a Kami-sama que Tite la haga aparecer un poco mas.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas, y especialmente a los que comentario; me han hecho muy feliz sus palabras tratare de responderlos. Por ahora, como agradecimiento les dejo un dibujo de Karin versión chico, pongo el link en mi perfil al final de toda la palabrería.

Y decidí actualizar en domingo porque mañana tengo que empezar a estudiar y como ya tenia el capitulo hecho…. Espero les guste ~

—**Ruku—**


	4. Chapter 4

**D**isclaimer: Si Bleach me perteneciera, Ichigo y su hollow harían twins incest. Como no es así, es de Tite Kudo-sensei 7_7

**N**otas: lamento la horrible demora, como escusa solo tengo que me emocione escribiendo sobre Katekyo hirtman Reborn y el tiempo voló. Me disculpo si este capitulo esta algo _desconectado_ pero la trama medio se me perdió con todo lo que tarde.

. : · : .

Suplícame

· . · : · . ·

**_capitulo cuatro_**

Toushiro comió su almuerzo con una expresión entre enfada y preocupada, con la vista en un punto muerto y a Hinamori le dio una impresión de que tenia un debate consigo mismo por la forma en la que se removía en su asiento de vez en cuando. La chica que tenía la costumbre de comer con él desde el primer día que llego, casi una semana atrás, supuso acertadamente que tenia que ver con el capitán Kurosaki. Siempre – desde que Toushiro llego – tenia que ver con el moreno cualquiera de sus exabruptos, como por ejemplo entrar a la clase y tan solo con la mirada helar el ambiente.

El chico tenía una facilidad asombrosa para impregnar el aire con sus emociones, suerte que la mayoría del tiempo estaba controlado.

—¿Haz hablado con Kurosaki-kun? — probo, hablando con su tono delicado. Su respuesta fue solo un "hum" —¿Algo del equipo? — si, estaba preguntando pero todo eso ya lo sabia.

—La prueba será esta tarde. — los ojos café se abrieron sorprendidos.

Eso no lo esperaba, había pensado de que el capitán solo había estado _jugando_ un poco con Toushiro. Se quedo unos minutos callada sin saber que decir, creía que si decía algo como "lo harás bien" el peliblanco solo rodaría los ojos exasperado.

Toushiro supo que Hinamori no diría nada más, tampoco lo quería, en ese momento quería silencio – el máximo posible en un aula abandona de profesores. Se concentro en su almuerzo a medio comer entre resignado y confiado –así de encontradas eran sus emociones –decidió dejar de estresarse y esperar a que terminaran las clases e ir a la prueba. A pesar de su decisión el estomago se le estrujaba cada vez que pasaba por su cabeza un resultado nefasto, buenas horas tenia su mente para ponerse pesimista.

. . : . . : . .

Karin se removió entre sueños y de alguna manera su cuerpo se sentía dormido, sumamente letárgico y ese le desespero, como cuando uno se levanta con una extremidad dormida pero en ese momento todo su cuerpo parecía desconectado de sí. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una maraña de cabellos rosas casi fucsia cerca de su mentón. «_Cierto, tengo a Hebi encima._» pensó sintiendo como la conciencia volvía después de la corta pero profunda siesta. Trato de zarandear al chico con un brazo pero estaba dormido.

—Hebi. — llamo con la voz rasposa. — ¡Hebi! — dijo mas fuerte y soltó un suspiro exasperado ¿Qué estaba pensado cuando decidió que era buena idea que durmiera sobre él? Ah cierto, solo quería dormir y terminar la discusión lo antes posible.

Miro a un lado con la esperanza de ver a Jinta pero el chico ya no estaba. «_Maldito…abandonándome así_» otro suspiro y volvió a llamar al chico casi gritando.

—Hum. — apenas se levanto con movimientos laxos por el sopor del sueño.

Sus ojos como rendijas por la luz miraron al moreno un par de segundo mientras que el chico debajo de él contaba hasta diez mentalmente. Enserio que esta situación le estaba cansando, aplastado y con el cuerpo doliéndole en las partes que no lo tenia dormido.

—¡Taicho! — dijo, al fin alzando todo su peso del moreno que suspiro aliviado medio sobreactuando.

—Dios, casi muero. — dijo con tono lamentable, aun sin moverse, estaba seguro que ni bien lo hiciera un calambre le recorrería las extremidades.

—Por eso le dijo que mejor se ponía de lado. — se sentó el pelirrosa al filo del sofá.

—Igual hubiera quedado aplastado. La próxima duermes en el suelo. — el comentario quedo arruinado por una sonrisa mientras se levanta. Como predijo todo le dolió, tensándosele los músculos.

—¿Taicho?

—Calambre. — mascullo el moreno, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula. —Ah~— suspiro después de un minuto de agonía tirándose de nuevo en el sofá. — ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? Esta demasiado silencioso para que sea un el almuerzo.

—Sep. — afirmo Hebi después de mirar su teléfono. — Van a ser las cuatro.

—Mierda, otra vez nos dormimos. ¿Vamos a la azotea? — propuso y Hebi se levanto como respuesta afirmativa.

: . : . :

Toushiro podía sentir los ojos de Hinamori en su nuca mientras guardaba sus cosas después del fin de clases. Se giro a ella y la chica se le acerco medio vacilando, supuso, de lo que iba a decir.

—No puedo ir a ver la práctica. — dijo, él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, una parte de él prefería evitar la humillación publica, ya seria suficientemente malo con Kurosaki ahí. — Pero seguro ira bien. — agrego con una sonrisa sincera que devolvió el peliblanco. —Espero me digas como sales, tienes mi numero.

Toushiro pestaño un par de veces, había recordado algo.

—Hinamori. — trato de sonar lo menos severo posible, pero ese era el tono normal de su voz. — ¿le diste mi numero a alguien?

—No. — dijo la chica sorprendida e inocentemente, hasta que un segundo después entrecerró los ojos pensativamente. —… pero Yuzu-chan me pidió el teléfono un momento esta mañana.

—Ya veo. Debo irme. — se despidió poniéndose su bolso sobre un hombro. Luego analizaría eso.

Acostumbrada a la áspera personalidad del peliblanco le sonrió dulcemente y lo siguió para doblar en dirección contraria al salón que usaba el club de ceremonia del té.

: . : . :

Jinta había sido el ultimo en llegar a las canchas del soccer después de cambiarse, encontrándose con Hebi en su uniforme de practica y a Karin con el gakuran, después de todo él solo iba a ver. Miro un poco más pero no vio a Hitsugaya por ningún lado, seguramente no había llegado o no vendría.

—¿Y el chico vendrá?. — pregunto al moreno que era el mas enterado del asunto, sentado en el banco que usualmente usaban los suplentes.

—Ya vendrá.

—¿Vendrá? — dijo con tono malintencionado Hebi que jugaba con la apelota entre sus pies. Un cabezazo en señal de que mirase atrás de Karin rebelo al peliblanco que llegaba con el clásico uniforme de gimnasia.

Hitsugaya pasó su vista evaluativamente sobre los tres chicos delante de él. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, para empezar el nunca se ponía nervioso así que le afectaba más, aun así su expresión era hierática y solo se quedo ahí esperando instrucciones. No había ido a socializar, solo a cumplir y punto, poco le importaba los modales.

—Bien. Ya estamos todos entonces. — dijo el capitán poniéndose de pie. — usaremos un tercio de la cancha. — explico concentrados en Toushiro que le seguía hasta uno de los arcos junto con los otros dos chicos. — Hebi te marcara y Jinta será el portero.

—Así que tengo que anotar. — concluyo racionalmente el de ojos aqua.

—Er, veré que haces— se limito a decir como si esperara todo menos un gol ganándose, una mirada furibunda de esos ojos penetrantes. —Tocare el silbato para que comiesen o se detengan. — fue lo ultimo que agrego antes de alejarse del área que ocuparían.

El chico pelirrojo «_Hanakari Jinta»_ se recordó Toushiro, estaba estirando los brazos ya posicionado frente a la portería y con las manos desnudas. Gruño molesto por ese detalle, enserio lo estaban subestimando y su enojo subía niveles alarmantes. Se desconcentro del arquero para ver al chico de cabello rosa y ojos celestes que le pateo la pelita y él la detuvo con unos de sus pies.

Sonó el silbato.

Apenas le dio un segundo reaccionar antes de tener a Hebi yendo detrás de la pelota, se movió a un lado primero y luego empezó a correr. Si, su velocidad era excelente pero sus pies andaban torpes manteniendo la pelota lo suficientemente cerca de él para no perderla. Era difícil acercarse cuando el pelirosa sabía bien en que posición jugaba y lo acorralaba sin necesidad de quitarle el balón, lo único que podía agradecer es que sus nervios se vieron olvidados ni bien empezó a correr.

Siguieron con ese juego de correr en círculos sin que Toushiro se pudiera acercare lo suficiente al arco o ponerse en una buena posición por cerca de cinco minutos, su resistencia estaba intacta… Kenpachi si que daba buenos resultados con su bestialidad.

Mientras corría pudo entender porque Zabimaru lo acorralaba tan fácilmente haciéndolo retroceder, el chico podía ver sus movimientos por la práctica del deporte; seria difícil competir contra eso, pero estaba seguro que tenia mas cerebro que esos tres juntos, lo malo es que le faltaba habilidad en los pies.

Lo único que podía hacer era arriesgarse, no podía seguir con eso, no llegaría a ninguno lado con jugadas tan seguras. Se acerco a enfrentarse a Hebi que le miro con los ojos serios y firmes, que también se abalanzo contra él en busca del balón bastante arto de ese jueguito. Toushiro desvió el valón a un lado y con todo la concentración para que no se trabasen sus propios pies esquivo rápidamente al chico que ni bien se vio pasado por el peliblanco fue tras el. Maldita sea que era rápido, si no se deshacía _ya_ del balón lo terminaría perdiendo.

Lo único que se ocurrió fue patearlo desesperadamente al arco, apuntando – o algo así – al lado derecho. Pero el balón no fue hacia a delante sino que salto. Por un segundo se sorprendió abriendo los ojos, pero reacciono y le dio con cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas. Esa nunca fue su forma favorita de pasar la pelota.

De cualquier forma salió directo al medio desprotegido ya que Jinta se había desviado hacia la derecha el segundo anterior. El pelirrojo estiro en un reflejo uno de los brazos para detenerlo pero solo le golpeo los dedos pasándolos hasta dentro dela área.

Toushiro fue el primero en quedar con la boca abierta y una risa algazara salió de Karin que había estado viendo todo y después el silbato sonó.

—Vaya, Toushiro, eso fue excelente. — dijo acercándose a los tres.

Procesando rápidamente el resultado la mente del peliblanco entro en euforia, había anotado y eso no se sentía menos que genial. Hasta una sonrisa sincera se asomo en sus labios por un segundo hasta notándolo volvió a su expresión neutra.

—Quedamos en que me llamarías Hitsugaya. — dijo, por decir algo; era rara la "amabilidad" del tipo que había detestado todo esos días.

—Oh vamos, es solo una prueba. Eso lo dejamos para cuando anotes en el partido del jueves. — sonrió con todos los dientes.

—¿Jueves? — dijo confundido.

—Si, habrá un juego y estarás. — fue toda la respuesta dejando a Toushiro atónito un momento, Hebi permaneció con la vista en los dos y Jinta rodo los ojos, cuando Karin le había llamado el día anterior le había explicado eso brevemente.

—Estas desesperado ¿no? — dijo Toushiro sin poder ponerle la carga cínica adecuada para que sonara insultante, aun impresionado. El pelirrosa achico los ojos y el moreno solo se quedo apacible.

—¿Miedo? — dijo con su estúpida sonrisa ladeada.

—Tks.

—Viendo que no hay más comentarios ¿Por qué no se van a cambiar? — dijo Karin girándose en dirección a los vestidores no lejos de ahí.

Hebi se adelanto dejando al nuevo miembro y a Jinta más atrás. No estaba muy feliz con la situación, primero no entendía como Karin había cazado tan buen jugador –lo admitía, el chico tenia talento – segundo, por qué le caía bien, conocía al moreno lo suficiente para saber que si gastaba sus comentarios cínicos en alguien era porque le agradaba; y tercero, por qué estaba tan feliz. Si, bien, tenia un nuevo jugador y blah blah; pero en otra situación solo sonreiría y listo, no estaría caminando casi saltando. No que fuera obvio, justamente que lo solapara era lo raro.

—¿Seguro que lo vas a poner en el partido? — pregunto en voz baja al ponerse a su lado.

—Bromeas, es mejor de lo que esperaba por mucho. — el pelirrosa pestaño un segundo.

Era inútil preguntar así que solo se balería de sus suposiciones. Karin no tenia ni idea de cómo jugaba el chico, solo la impresión de que era bueno y tampoco que confiera mucho en eso ¿Por qué ya había planeado todo aun sin saber las habilidades del tal Hitsugaya? ¿Porque le cayó bien? Sabia que el moreno se solía guiar por su empatía pero eso era demasiado.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? — bien puedo usar alguno del club de judo si solo quería un jugador mas, Madarame-sempai seguro se lo daría si él mismo no se ofrecía.

Entrando a los vestidores los dos se alejaron conversando bajo la vista de Jinta y Toushiro que mantenían su andar sin entrometerse. El capitán se giro a ver a los ojos celestes entrecerrando los suyos no perspicazmente como solía, si no algo confundido.

—No lo se. — fue la respuesta que dejo un seño fruncido en el pelirrosa.

Karin le sonrió asumiendo que su expresión era por su desenfado con la decisión y se sentó a esperar que los demás se cambiasen. No podía ver a Jinta y Toushiro que se habían quedado mas atrás pero si escucharlos, Hebi se desvistió frente suyo con la mente en otro lado, lejos.

No le agradaba demasiado todo eso, ni el plan fuera de lo común ni la atención que le daba Karin al nuevo. Le recordaba… le recordaba a cuando un día le hablo de la nada después de una practica en primer año. ¿Que? ¿Ahora serian cuatro? Bufo molesto sin disimularlo siquiera.

—¿Qué? — dijo Karin detrás del pelirrosa, incorporándose mientras Hebi terminaba de acomodar su saco.

—Nada. — contesto sin verle y el moreno rodo los ojos.

—Okey. Nos vemos mañana entonces. — paso a un lado del mediocampista ignorando pero sintiendo la mirada que se le pego en la espalda.

Camino hasta que vio al peliblanco sentado acomídanse el zapato, lo ultimo que le faltaba para estar listo e irse. Sus ojos penetrantes y serios se alzaron clavándose en él. Realmente tenia una mirada de miedo, era fácil sucumbir a correr la vista pero su orgullo era demasiado precioso para ensuciarlo así. Simplemente se acerco aguantándose esos ojos verde agua sobre los suyos ¿Por qué el escrutinio? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no lo amedrentaba, o disfrutaba verlo?

—¿Estas apurado?. — pregunto tranquilamente el capitán, dejando sus cavilaciones.

—Depende. — el moreno sonrió de lado, podría llegar a ser tan exasperante ese carácter pero le gustaba y ni siquiera sabia porque.

—Sabes, me va encantar mancillarte en la práctica de mañana. — identificando el tono sádico de Kurosaki entrecerró los ojos listo para devolverlo. — Pero ahora quiero que rellenos unos papeles para el club ¿apurado?

—¿Qué tanto es? — dijo incorporándose.

—Espero que tu novia sea hermosa o tu madre chef de talla internacional, ni siquiera tendrás que escribir. —el tono le salió exasperado viendo mortalmente al peliblanco que se dedico a ignorarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba tenia algo de curiosidad por su vida ¿Por qué se había ingresado en esas fechas?

A pesar de que se le ocurrían algunas preguntas no hizo ninguna, solo camino con el peliblanco hasta el edificio de la escuela y luego hasta las oficias del club; sus pasos resonando por los pasillos vacios y la vista del sol escondiéndose, casi completamente, le pareció raro de ver por las ventanas del colegio a Toushiro.

—Aquí. — llamo sorprendiéndole el capitán, entretenido se había olvidado donde estaban yendo. —Hana-kun. — saludo al chico detrás del escritorio, sus sonrisa cambio a una expresión de sorpresa cuando lo vio. —Toushiro se unirá a nuestro equipo. — ese maldito ni iba a decir su apellido no por error.

—Ah, er, ¿bien? — dijo el de cabellos negros mas azulados, no muy seguro. Seco un papel poniéndolo sobre los demás. — Su nombre completo. — pidió amablemente.

Así que por eso era que decía que ni escribiría «_Explotador…_» pensó viendo a Karin que ya estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro. — volvió su vista al_ secretario_ que le evito la mirada en todo lo que llevo completar los datos.

—Genial Karin-sama. — dijo habiendo terminado. — entregaremos la ficha del nuevo ingresante en la reunión de mañana. — dijo alegremente Hanatarou, ignorando como Toushiro se giraba completamente hacia el moreno con los ojos entrecerrados y el seño fruncido.

—Hey, yo le dijo que me llamara Karin, a él se le ocurrió el "sama". — se defendió con un tono de ultraje. Los ojos de Toushiro se agudizaron aun más.

Eso era lo que le caía terriblemente mal del moreno, la forma en que pasada de todo sin la mínima consideración, eso viniendo del peliblanco era mucho, lejos estada de ser una persona afable, pero lo menos era lo mínimo de cortes. Kurosaki caminaba sobre eso como si nada.

Adivinando un estallido cerca Karin no despego sus obsidianas de los ojos aqua para referirse a Yamada que miraba todo sin entender en que momento el ambiente se había puesto tan tenso.

—Ya es tarde, yo me ocupare de los demás. — dijo Karin y a Hanatarou le tomo un par de segundo captar que iba dirigido a él, estaba demasiado pendiente viendo la espalda tensa del peliblanco y los ojos serios del capitán en ese momento.

—Cl-claro. — articulo, aguardando todo rápidamente para salir de ahí sin ni siquiera terminar de meter unos folios dentro de su bolso, si de algo tenia que estar orgulloso era de su instinto de la preservación.

El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada con cuidado hizo que el ambiente terminara de espesarse con ellos en su duelo de mirada, noche contra mar.

Toushiro retrocedió, lejos de intimidarse sus ojos ardían. Se recostó contra el escritorio y cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Enserio no te aguanto. — dijo seriamente, la sutiliza ni siquiera fue invitada.

—Bien ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo el suficiente carácter para confrontarte? — contesto el moreno sin inmutarse desde el sofá. Él también tenía ansias de liberar su genio poco amistoso sobre el peliblanco.

—No, por todo tu carácter. — se notaba en el tono el enfado contenido, es mas, la ira.

Karin entrecerró los ojos en una expresión indescifrable, su vista se había apartado del chico como para ir dirigida a él.

—Lo siento, la amabilidad no va. — dijo con algo que sonó a sinceridad. — Todos tenemos defectos "chico directo" — alzo de nuevo sus obsidianas.

—Eso no lastima a nadie. — argumento inicuo.

—Claro. — su voz bañada en sarcasmo. — Estas demasiado lejos de _todo_ como para dañar a alguien. Se sincero, la gente no te importa tanto como para defenderlos así, es porque no te respeto a ti y solamente a ti que te enfadas. — su voz no sonaba enfada, simplemente seria.

Toushiro lo sopeso un momento, irremediablemente el punto había dado en la diana, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. _Eso_ también le molestaba, que viese cosas que el había pasodo por alto. Realmente era enervante tan solo tenerlo enfrente, mirándolo como si pudiese ver detrás de sus corneas y leer su mente. Enserio quería golpearlo y nunca había tenido un instinto violento tan fuerte antes.

—De acuerdo ¿a quien le gusta ser tratado como se te da la gana? — dijo cínicamente. — ¿Cuáles tu problema con la consideración? — volvió a su barítono mortalmente serio.

—Sabes, realmente me abstengo de mandarlo todo a la mierda en un segundo por "consideración" — exclamo Karin, su temple en el hilo.

—Claro, debemos apreciar tus esfuerzos. — ahora sonaba el sarcasmo en el peliblanco y el moreno soltó una risita amarga.

—Tú eres igual, querido. Te contienes todo lo que puedes pero aun así eras un antisocial huraño que no le interese una mierda. — esa era la verdadera cara de su carácter, directo, preciso e hiriente. — Me reclamas pero tu estas en tu propio pedestal creyéndote mejor que todos ¿Por qué te molesto tanto mi reto? Porque nunca lo habían hecho, siempre jugaste sobre seguro y ahora estuviste en verdad en un desafío. — termino con una sonrisa orgullosa por la expresión perpleja.

—Te gusta analizar a los demás ¿no? — Dijo recomponiéndose después de un instante en que capto la expresión del moreno— pero no te animas ni siquiera a entender porque tienes la necesidad de hacerlo. Déjame que te lo diga, este demasiado asustado de ver tu debilidad que tienes que concentrarte en la de los demás.

Karin entrecerró sus ojos clavándolos en el rostro impasible de Toushiro, ese había sido un buen golpe. Su pánico siempre se trasformaba de actitudes ásperas que con el tiempo había dado forma a su carácter sarcástico y maldito ¿Cómo evitarlo cuando no puedes expresar debilidad?

Echo la cabeza así atrás viendo con un deje de despreocupación a Toushiro, no iba negar lo apuntado, eso solo lo dejaría peor «_la mejor defensa es un ofensiva._»

—Entonces tú te alejas de todo porque no puedes perder lo que no tienes. — el rostro mas tostado siguió impertérrito pero ojos se oscurecieron.

—Sigues con lo mismo— so voz volvió al tono normal, incluso relajado después de excitación.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo. — mascullo Karin lo suficientemente alto para que oiga a pesar de que estaba viendo la ventana.

El silencio paso relajando el ambiente, enfriándolo mientras cada uno estada en sus cavilaciones. Esa había sido una discusión extraña, si habían tirado los trapos sucios por la cara pero ya estaban tranquilos, saciados de alguna manera cuando hace un minuto apostaban que terminarían a los golpes. Sus respiración eran relajadas y su silencio estaba lejos de ser incomodo, extraño y desconcertante, si, pero no incomodo.

Karin apoyo sus codos en las rodillas mientras Toushiro estaba con la vista en los trofeos sobre un estante. La discusión había acedado y ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en seguir o en un desempate – extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo competitivos y avasallante que eran. Pero una así parecía que no podían simplemente irse cada uno por su lado y dejar el asunto, no estaba cerrado y ciertamente traería incomodidad después. No era una expectativa agradable.

—Tendremos que llevarnos mejor. — fue Toushiro que corto el mutismo sin ver al moreno al hablar.

—Tú me caes bien, lo suficiente para aguantarte. — dijo sinceramente buscando con sus ojos lo de Toushiro aun en las copas doradas.

—Tú me sacas de quicio. —miro de soslayo la expresión afable de moreno.

—Te acostumbraras.

—Te golpeare.

—No creas que no me defenderé.

Toushiro volvió su vista a un punto muerto y el moreno cerro los ojos dejando su cuerpo letárgico sobre el sofá, había sido un _poco_ desgastante para sus emociones todo eso, hace mucho que no discutía con alguien así.

El peliblanco sopeso el resultado: se habían aceptado, Karin entendía a Toushiro y acepto que le gustaba, de alguna forma él hizo lo mismo. No le _gustada_, pero tenia que admitir que era interesante, y eso viniendo de Toushiro era decir mucho. Nunca había conocido alguien con ese carácter, y esperaba no hacerlo o se haría ermitaño para evitarlo, pero con uno podía arreglárselas.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?, se me antojan hamburguesas. — dijo calmadamente Karin, observándolo.

—¿Por qué? — el moreno rodo los ojos.

—Se me antoja, y tuvimos aun cena con los nuevos del equipo a principio de año, seria la tuya. — no estaba sonriendo pero sonaba divertido.

—Tú pagas. — termino aceptando despegándose del escritorio para acercarse al moreno que le tendía la mano, la miro encercando una ceja.

—Ayúdame. — dijo viendo que no hacia nada.

—Aprende a pedir las cosas.

—Oh~ querido Shiro-chan ¿podarías ayudarme? — sonó cargado de sarcasmo. Viendo la mirada seria agrego. — ¿Por favor?

Toushiro ignoro olímpicamente la mano tendida yendo directamente a la cabeza para alzarlo del cabello, específicamente de los que colgaban de la coleta. Con un quejido Karin se incorporo rápidamente para evitar otro tirón.

—¡Hey!

—Te dije que te golpearía.

—Eso no es golpear. — mascullo ofendido caminando a un lado del peliblanco. —Luego no te quejes.

—¿Hum? — volvió a cazar el mechón.

—Nada. Después dices que maltrato a la gente.

—Te lo tienes merecido.

—Hum. — Karin achico sus ojos en rendijas viendo al peliblanco que seguía el camino aparentemente sin prestarle atención. — Me estoy arrepintiendo de decir queme caías bien.

—Igual vas a pagar las hamburguesas. — dijo impertérrito con una sonrisa asomándole. Esa era una extra forma de llevarse bien.

«_Ya veras mañana, novato; vas a rogar volver con Kenpachi_» fue el pensamiento de Karin mientras bajaba las escaleras, reprimiendo una sonrisa medio vengativa, medio sincera.

: . : . : . :

Hinamori estaba sobre su cama, luego de la cena había tomado un libro y empezado a leer. Lamentablemente no terminaba un párrafo que sus ojos se dirigían a su teléfono blanco a un lado.

Toushiro debería ya de haber terminado, no lo había olvidado ¿cierto? No parecía tener ese tipo de personalidad para nada, así que solo le queda la opción de que no había ido bien. Por horas se debatió en si debía mandar ella un mensaje pero decidió no hacerlo para evitar molestar, tendría que aguantarse hasta mañana. Se mordió los labios y volvió su vista al libro de nuevo.

Nunca llego un mensaje.

* * *

><p>Como ya dije lamento haberme tardado, soy una escritora muy irresponsable pero la verdad me divierte mucho escribir esta historia, al principio del capitulo me costo horres volver a insertarme si que tuve que leer todo lo que había escrito y buscar mi cuaderno de notas ¡que terrible mi memoria!<p>

Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a Suigin Walker por su hermoso review que me recordó que tenia esto abandonado.

—**Ruku—**

: . : . : . :


	5. Chapter 5

**D**isclaimer: Si Bleach me perteneciera, Grimmjow sin duda apareciera aun. Como extraño al cabranazo.

**N**otas: hay una gran posibilidad que ya ni se acuerden en donde había quedado esto. Les refrescare un poco la memoria: luego de la prueba de Karin, que Toushiro pasó satisfactoriamente, los chicos tuvieron un argumento que por poco no se convirtió en nada mas serio, pero sirvió para establecer una tregua.

. : • : .

Suplícame

• . • : • . •

**_capitulo cinco_**

Era viernes por la mañana y Toushiro aun estaba acelerado por los acontecimientos del día anterior. Siendo condescendiente consigo mismo podía decir que era ridículo que hubiera estado tan nervioso por no pasar la prueba de Kurosaki; como todo en su vida no había sido gran cosa. Aunque tenía que admitir que había sido emocionante, y que había tenía una buena porción de suerte. Pero eso se podía ignorar para endulzar la victoria.

Su orgullo aun ronroneaba de satisfacción al recordarlo y probablemente le duraría en la memoria.

Ahora que se había acabado estaba tranquilo, casi letárgico teniendo en cuenta como se había movido los días anteriores, su personalidad estoica estaba volviendo asentarse y sentía como obtenía nuevamente ese control de sí mismo del que estaba tan orgulloso. Pero aun así, había dejado una marca que aun no podía borrar.

Nunca le había pasado, pero sus pensamientos estaban empecinados en girar alrededor de cierto bastardo engreído con el que había comido hamburguesas la noche anterior. Tenía que admitir que si se armaba de paciencia pasar un tiempo con Kurosaki no era tan malo. Sus personalidades rosaban todo el tiempo, pero era extrañamente reconfortante discutir con alguien que también lo disfrutaba. El único momento en el no habían estado intercambiando ácidos comentarios era cuando estaban ocupados masticando y tragando.

—Ya sé que debes sentirte sumamente realizado, pero aun te falta un largo camino, que pienso hacer muy escabroso. — dijo Karin con una sonrisa de lado y la hamburguesa en sus manos. —Tienes que admitir que fue suerte de principiante. — agrego, viendo la sonrisa que solo se leía en los ojos de Toushiro desde hace un rato.

—No trates de excusar a tus pseudos de jugadores, Kurosaki, con razón estaba tan desesperado si esos eran los mejores. — el moreno frunció un momento el entrecejo, el había empezado así que no iba a dar marcha atrás.

—Puedes decir lo que quieres, pero el único desesperado en la cancha eras tú. — dijo viendo desdeñosamente al peliblanco, un brillo de furia salió de las orbes aguamarina y Karin sonrió un poco más. Le encantaba hacer reaccionar a ese engreído.

—Estabas mas allá de las líneas del campo, ¿estás tratando de salirte por la tangente Kurosaki? — ambos se miraron mientras mordían en un movimiento que parecía un reflejo uno del otro teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentado enfrentados.

—No lo niegas ¿Quién se estaba saliendo por la tangente?

Y así había sido toda la cena, por lo que era extraño para Toushiro aun tener discusiones mentales donde le marcaba un par de puntos más al capitán de soccer. Sentía una satisfacción de la que aun no se cansaba cuando podía devolver un comentario agudo del moreno y ver por un segundo como sus ojos mostraban un enfado caprichoso y volvía atacar.

Aun distraído por sus diatribas internas se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado desde ese lunes y miro ausentemente la pizarra. Entre el tumulto de estudiantes que entraban mas alborotados de lo normal por ser viernes no vio cuando Hinamori se sentó a su lado y le miro intensamente por más de un minuto. Podía ser que estuviese muy inmerso en sus pensamientos pero aun así termino notándolo.

—Hinamori. — saludo monótonamente, como le era normal. Ella solo asintió lo que le confundió un momento. Parecía demasiado seria.

—Hitsugaya –kun ¿Cómo…— se detuvo un momento y Toushiro alzo una de sus cejas, sin duda la chica estaba rara pero no entendía por qué. —¿Cómo te fue? — Toushiro pestaño una, dos veces.

—Oh claro. — dijo al fin dándose cuenta de que exteriormente se veía como si no hubiera pasado la prueba. — Kurosaki me acepto. — dijo con su acostumbrado tono serio viendo a la chica que aun le miraba intensamente con sus ojos cafés.

«¿_Es mi impresión o se ve preocupada? ¿Qué clase de imagen estoy dando? Bien, supongo que debo "tranquilizarla"_» estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando recordó que debía haberle avisado la noche anterior, siendo sincero se le había pasado completamente aunque en un principio había decidió hacerlo; conocía a la chica desde hace menos de una semana pero era la persona más cercana a él en el colegio y se lo debía por haberlo ayudado y apoyado.

—Lamento no haberte avisado, estaba…—se detuvo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, no quería decirle que ahora estaba en medianos buenos términos con Kurosaki, no quería dar pie hablar más del moreno, eso ciertamente le molestaría y además él era reservado, no se sentía cómodo ni siquiera comentándolo. No se lo había dicho a Rangiku tampoco. — distraído y algo cansado. — no era una buena escusa pero debía decir algo.

Los ojos cafés revivieron a su estado habitual y Toushiro sintió que había salido de una zona critica, sin duda tratar a las mujeres era complicado y no uno de sus fuertes, «_discutir con Kurosaki es más llevadero que hablar con una mujer_» pensó con cierta diversión, mientras le contaba de que se había tratado su prueba y la chica asentía con una sonrisa, se detuvo cuando Mayuri entro escoltado de su asistente.

: . : . :

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó y el barullo se desato, Karin y Hebi salieron como siembre con sus obento bajo el brazo camino hacia la oficina del club. Hebi estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para no notar el silencio de Karin que a estas alturas estaría picándole con haber llegado tarde y agotado por su carrera al colegio culpa de que su hermana no se digno a esperarle treinta segundos. Recién cuando entraron, Hebi se dejó caer sobre el sofá y el moreno se encamino al escritorio, decidió que había algo raro.

Solo observo un momento como Karin hacia girar levemente la silla del escritorio para mirar por la venta y tamboreando los dedos unos con otros como solía hacer cuando estaba concentrado.

—¿Qué otro problema hay ahora que sabemos que el chico… Hitsugaya es aceptable? — pregunto a punto de empezar a engullir su comida. Karin le miro como si su presencia allí desafiara alguna ley física o racional.

—Solo pensaba — dijo con tono cansino, recostándose completamente contra el respaldo. — que hare si no ganamos el campeonato de otoño.

Hebi se quedo inmóvil un momento, no demasiado seguro al principio que Karin haba desvelado tan sinceramente una de sus preocupaciones. Había muchas cosas que se le olvidaban continuamente, entre ellas que Karin se debería estar sintiendo terriblemente culpable e impotente con su lesión, probablemente de no haberla tenido hubiera estado estresado de cualquier forma, pero eso le daba un peso que nadie podía quitarle, ni siquiera haber encontrado un nuevo jugador de la nada.

El repentino alivio que lo baño un segundo fue lo que le dejo inmóvil. Pero ese no era momento para sus egoístas sentimientos. Pero admitió para sí mismo que era agradable saber que ahora Karin no giraba en torno a ese peliblanco como le pareció.

—Karin, déjalo, tenemos una buena posibilidad de ganar. No seas tan presuntuoso de creer que sin ti estamos perdidos en el campo. — agrego como una broma, el moreno le sonrió de lado y el mediocampista sintió algo de alivio.

—También en que Ichigo vendrá hoy. — dijo cambiando de tema y Hebi se lo concedió. — No iré a la práctica luego de la reunión. Ocúpate de Toushiro, es bueno pero hay mucho en lo que trabajar.

—Si, lo iba hacer. — sonó algo exasperado. — deberías comer, ayer ya nos salteamos matemática.

—¿Tu preocupándote por las clases y los horarios? — dijo aunque de cualquier forma saco su obento. — la madures les llega todos ¿he?

Hebi solo soltó un soplido y siguió comiendo. Miró la puerta un momento, ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo Jinta no se dignaba a aparecer.

—¿Ese idiota está saliendo con tu hermana?

—Tal vez, Kami sabe que ya era hora.

—Tks, la mujeres son un problema ¿Por qué no se ven después de la escuela? A veces tratamos cosas importantes en los almuerzos.

—Bueno, mientras luego no se queje de que lo dejamos de lado no hay mucho que hacer. Destetas que las cosas se salgan de la rutina ¿no? — dijo divertido y Hebi lo miro indignado.

—Sabes que luego se va a quejar. — lo ignoro de cualquier forma.

—Y lo estoy esperando… además molestarlo con Yuzu es divertido. A haber si un día te consigues una novia para que te moleste con algo más que tu hermana te dejo tirado en casa.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! — hablo más fuerte de lo normal.

—Entonces yo me preocuparía un poco ¿no? Tiene que gustarte alguien Hebi. — dijo con un tono melifluo pretendiendo sonar maduro, ganándose una mirada aun mas furibunda.

—Karin, no me jodas. A ti tampoco te gusta nadie.

—¿Ha? ¿Y como estas tan seguro? — dijo el moreno sin ese tono lleno de cinismo que usaba para joder a los demás.

—Nunca te interesaste por ninguna chica, ni siquiera las miras demasiado.

—Las chicas no me interesan demasiado. — hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si alejara un insecto. — inmaduras y ruidosas.

Hebi frunció el seño, perdido de donde les llevaba esa conversación. Abrió la boca para decir "_Y si no son las chicas ¿qué?_" un tímido golpe en la puerta lo detuvo, eso y la mirada de Karin de "_ten un poco de sentido común, cállate_"

—Pasa. — dijo el moreno, sabiendo que Hanatarou era el único que golpearía de esa forma. No se equivoco.

—Karin-sama, termine con los papeles para la reunión de hoy, la planilla de los miembros del club, de los del equipo de soccer y los previos para el partido. — dijo colocando un par de carpetas sin muchas hojas sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, pero, si los dejas aquí, va haber que subir luego para buscarlos. — una sombra bermellón paso por las mejillas de Hanatarou, Hebi tuvo la tentación de decir algo, pero el único que tenía derecho a molestar al manager era Karin, eso lo había dejado claro.

«_Como que Karin siempre se interesa en chicos… ¡no jodas! Que no le agraden demasiado las chicas del colegio no quiere decir que le van los chicos ¿cierto?» _Hebi saltó un poco y su cara se quedo artificialmente inexpresiva. «_Sea lo que sea, no quiero saber nada de eso ¿Por qué me interesaría? Siempre supe que era una muy mala idea hablar de este tipo de cosas_»

—Aunque gracias por traerlos. — agrego cuando Hanatarou empezaba insultarse mentalmente, había estado contento de haber terminado su primera tarea importante que no había pensado realmente que hacer luego de mostrarle los papeles a Karin. —Los revisare solo por las dudas, Yumichika es tan quisquilloso. Yo los llevare a la reunión Hana.

El aludido asintió. Aliviado de haber hecho algo medianamente bien. Supuso que era hora de retirarse y no espero más, inclino la cabeza a Karin y más leve y rápidamente a Hebi antes de salir apenas haciendo ruido cuando cerró la puerta. Estar a solas con el capitán no era tan malo, pero cuando estaba con alguien más se sentía completamente fuera de lugar e incomodo. Y esas eran cosas que apenas soportaba.

—Es un crimen que esas reuniones sean los viernes ¿no pudieron ponerlas otro día? — mascullo molesto Karin para salir del silencio que se había plantado en la habitación.

—Estamos hablando de una tradición de más de dos décadas… ¿para qué te metiste en el consejo si odias su política? — acepto el tema Hebi.

—Iba a tener que asistir aunque no sea vice del comité de deportes. Además no odio su política, solo me molesta a veces, otras, es divertido destripar discursivamente a los otros miembros, o ver como lo hacen. — dijo con una sonrisa. «_Aunque cuando te están destripando a ti no es nada divertido_»

—Perverso como siempre. Necesitas hobbies menos sádicos.

—Bueno, si me lo dice el chico que taclea a quien puede en la cancha es muy convincente. — dijo sarcásticamente. — Vamos, como dijiste, _no podemos llegar tarde a matemáticas_.

—Nunca lo dije de esa forma.

: . : . :

Toushiro se levanto con pereza predeterminada de su asiento cuando termino la última clase. Su orgullo le impedía cualquier tipo de exaltación por su ansiedad, bien podía estar nervioso por su primer entrenamiento, pero era otra cosa demostrarlo. Aunque le exasperaba bastante estar en alerta continuamente, parecía esperar que Karin estuviese viéndole desde un rincón escondido.

Realmente se estaba cansando de la necedad de su cabeza de estar rodando alrededor de ese bastardo continuamente. Realmente quería sacárselo de su mente, había pensado que luego de entrar al equipo de soccer por fin podría estar tranquilo pero solo un peso muy pequeño se había eliminado. ¿Solo eso representaba para él entrar al club, ser un jugador para el próximo partido incluso?

«_¿Lo demás es por ese bastardo? ¿Qué malditamente tiene? Su personalidad es odiosa, es orgulloso, engreído y necio_» Salió, caminando tranquilamente mientras seguía con su introspección. «_Si lo supero me olvidare de él, primer paso: que diga mi apellido… eso jodido bastardo_»

No presto demasiada atención a los demás chicos caminando a su lado hacia los vestuarios a un lado del campo de soccer que se conectaban con el gimnasio interior, a pesar de eso si noto algunas miradas curiosas que le fueron imposibles de ignorar.

También los ojos amarillos del vice capitán que los esperaba parado junto a Hanakari y Toushiro solo lo paso por alto e imito la formación de los demás miembros que luego de que el silbato que llevaba el mediocampista sonó empezaron a correr.

—Eres el chico nuevo del 2 'A' ¿cierto? — dijo un moreno de cabellos castaño a su lado mientras corrían. Toushiro no se molesto en contestar. — Pensé que estabas en el club de kendo. — el peliblanco odiaba las conversaciones triviales con desconocidos. Luego de una mirada de hielo el chico entendió que no era demasiado sociable.

En silencio aunque escuchando algunos susurros sobre a él, Toushiro siguió con las treinta vueltas al campo que luego de la decima, más que trote fue una carrera despiadada. Luego supo que los últimos diez eran los encargados de limpiar y mantener el campo al finalizar la carrera y que si sucedía más de tres veces seguidas había una sanción de una semana con el épico de triatlón.

No le sorprendió que Kurosaki no haya aparecido en el entrenamiento, como recordaba, los viernes había una junta en el consejo y seguramente el bastardo estaría allí con el pobre chico que le había tocado de manager.

—Zabimaru-san ¿el capitán ya tiene los puestos para el partido del jueves? — pregunto alguien que según recordaba el peliblanco había llegado entre los primeros al terminar la carrera y creía era mediocampista teniendo en cuenta su entrenamiento.

—Sí, aunque no he podido verlo, tenía que presentarlo al consejo. — dijo Hebi sentado en el césped enfrentado al tumulto de miembros luego de la practica.

—¿No vendrá a presentarla luego de la reunión? — dijo otra persona, viendo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no estuviera acercándose furtivamente.

—No. Tendrán que aguantar hasta el lunes.

Los murmullos alrededor de Toushiro comenzaron de nuevo, esta vez dirigidos al capitán.

—Él cada vez se presenta menos desde su lesión. — escucho Toushiro a un par no lejos de él.

—Tal vez se está preparando para renunciar.

—¿Tu crees?

—Si no ganamos lo hará. Es un bastante orgulloso.

—No me imagino a Kurosaki lejos del club de soccer. — mascullo incrédulo y Toushiro tuvo que darle la razón, a los dos.

—No sé qué otra cosa haría.

—Hanakari y Zabimaru no se lo permitirían.

—Sabes que el único que ha controlado a Kurosaki ha sido el taicho Kensei.

Toushiro se apoyo en sus brazos. Parecía que Kurosaki de verdad estaba un poco jodido con este campeonato. Sonrió de lado mirando las estrellas que empezaban aparecer en el crepúsculo. Si ganaban el torneo y él participaba activamente en eso su pequeño problema de concentración estaría resuelto. Sabía que iba a tener que esforzarse pero casi se le hacía imposible esconder la sonrisa de imaginarlo, y él nunca se queda solo con los sueños. El los convertía en metas y luego en hechos.

En algún momento Zabimaru los despidió y todos comenzaron a levantarse con pereza yendo de nuevo a los vestuarios.

: . : . :

Karin estaba lejos de detestar a su familia. Para él era algo sagrado y su mayor prioridad, siempre lo había sido y esperaba que siguiera siendo, porque el día en que Yuzu ya no hablara con él, que su padre no les diera sus llamados intrascendentales para molestar con sus payasadas, o que Ichigo ya no les diera los pequeños tiempos que tenia libres, iba a estar irremediablemente solo.

Aunque igual se sentía aislado. Desde la muerte de su madre se había hecho porque era la única forma de seguir adelante. No había tiempo para sus problemas cuando los cimientos de su familia se tambalearon de un momento a otro irremediablemente. No había lugar para sus debilidades, para compartir sus deseos egoístas o para pedir ayuda con sus problemas.

El tenía que ser fuerte, independiente y capaz.

Ichigo había pasado un trauma terrible, Yuzu había sido siempre la consentida al ser la única niña y su padre había perdido la mitad de su alma prácticamente. Claro que él estaba devastado pero tenía que ser más fuerte, quería ser más fuerte porque su familia siempre fue importante. Cuando niño se consolaba soñando que Masaki le decía que era un hijo increíble y que estaba orgullosa.

Luego empezó a superarlo y ahora era una costumbre, que de pronto le estaba siendo difícil mantener.

¿Qué estaba esperando cuando le confesó su temor a Hebi? ¿Cuándo casi le hablo de eso?

Confiaba en el chico, era de sus mejores amigos y una persona irremplazable en su vida, pero simplemente no podía ser sincero con él. Soñaba con encontrar alguien con quien ser sincero, libre y tranparente, pero aunque la encontrase no podía imaginarse siéndolo. Ya no. A veces tenias esos pequeños deslices, para renovar las esperanzas tal vez; pero el resultado siempre era al mismo, las personas no entendía a donde quería apuntar, miraban para otro lado. Karin a veces sentía que entre él y el mundo había un precipicio y el pertenecía a un territorio extranjero con otras costumbres.

Sonaba fatalista, pero para el moreno ya era normal, nunca haría un drama de eso. Lo que sí, siempre se preguntaba porque esperaba tanto de la gente ¿Qué le daba ese derecho, por qué tenía esa idea?

—Karin ¿Crees que este vestido estaba bien? — el aludido salió de su reflexión y miró a su hermana y el vestido rosa viejo con una santa negra en la cintura. Sopeso un poco que decir, ella no se iba conforma solo con un "_Si, te queda bien_".

—Me gusta, no es tan jodidamente llamativo como el azul. — contesto y por la expresión concentrada de su hermana viéndose en el espejo supuso que en verdad no importaba demasiado lo que opinara.

—Creo que es corto. — mascullo sin verlo.

—Ponto zapatos más bajos. — dijo con obviedad.

—Sí, creó que eso es.

Karin negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Luego se acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo que había estado usando su hermana y se miro. No le gustaba ningún color particularmente, pero el negro le quedaba bien, tenía que admitirlo. Una camisa negra y unos pantalones oscuros siempre le conformaban para estas cosas.

Suspiro y fue a sentarse en el sofá del living, no estaba con humor de salir y pasar una velada con su loca familia, pero era su familia e iba poner su mejor mascara de buen humor.

—Bien, ya podes irnos. — dijo con una sonrisa su melliza y ambos salieron.

Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar un taxi vacio poco después de dejar el edificio. Karin solo escullo como su hermana hablaba de Ichigo, la escuela y un poco de Jinta. Él solo sonrió, no era muy bueno conversando de esta forma, ni le agrava.

«_Prefiero discutir con Shiro, no será sinceridad pero por lo menos puedo atacarlo todo lo que quiero sin preocuparme de herir sus sentimientos. Debería haber más personas con esa susceptibilidad de hielo, si no fuera porque es un cabezón orgulloso ni siquiera me contestaría_» pensó dejando de escuchar la cháchara de Yuzu.

Y así comenzó otra de sus típicamente caóticas cenas familiares, más precisamente cuando Yuzu salió del taxi y su padre grito desde la venta del segundo piso que se tapara las piernas o la desheredaría y ella le dio un codazo a Karin.

—Preguntaste si era muy corto, no que diría el viejo. — se defendió.

Además de eso, las peleas entre la vieja cabra y su hermano mayor solo fueron la rutina normal y casi añorada de cada miembro de la familia. Como era de esperar Rukia estaba también deteniéndolos de vez en cuando las cosas se salía de las manos, o sea cuando uno de los dos tomaba objetos cortopunzantes,

Agradecía que su melliza fuera tan sociable y habladora. Si no estaba dándole un sermón a su padre estaba conversando animadamente con Rukia e Ichigo así que solo tuvo que limitarse a contarle lo trascendental de la escuela, el club y su lesión que su padre obviamente ya sabía. Aunque Ichigo frunció el ceño de esa manera tan característica suya.

—¿Y no ibas a decírmelo?

—Se me paso. Había muchas cosas que atender y tampoco fue algo grave. — la verdad no quería entrar en detalles con su hermano, Ichigo podía estar en su nube la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se preocupaba por alguien era muy atento, cuando ese alguien era él, le parecía exasperante.

«_Otra cosa para no acercarse a la gente, su preocupación es molesta_.»

Cuando Ichigo no aparto los ojos de su cara supo que estaba jodido. A menos que mintiera pero luego tendría que aguantar a Yuzu, y entre la preocupación concentrada de su hermano una noche y la de Yuzu todos los días prefería sacrificarse ahora.

—¿Qué cosas que atender?

—Yoruichi esta de licencia. — se hinco de hombros. —Había que re planificar todo para el campeonato de Otoño y además tengo mi puesto como vice del comité de deportes.

—Son demasiadas cosa Karin. — dijo su padre. «_Genial, el viejo también_.»

—Me mantienen ocupado, tampoco es tan duro, solo muchas cosas de las que estar pendientes.

—Karin-chan está haciéndolo bien. — apoyo su hermana y Karin sonrió sin mirarla, ellos siempre se cubrían. —Ahora con Toushiro en el equipo las cosas irán mejor.

—¿Toushiro? ¿Un nuevo jugador? — pregunto interesada Rukia.

—Si, un chico que se transfirió hace menos de una semana.

—Se llevan bien por lo que veo. — Karin rio sinceramente a ese comentario de Ichigo.

—Lo llamo así porque su apellido no merece ser recordado… aun. — bromeo.

—¿Tu sabes Yuzu?

—Uhhh ¿Histuyama? No he prestado atención. — se disculpo su hermana.

—¿Acoso no están en el mismo curso? — pregunto Karin. —Haz estado muy distraída esta semana ¿no?

La única respuesta fue el tacón de Yuzu clavándose en el pie del moreno.

* * *

><p>Bien, otro capítulo… y no hay ficha, no sé donde dejo el cuaderno donde las guardaba. Ya se darán cuenta de que <em>poco a poco <em>va habiendo un mínimo avance entre Toushiro y Karin.

Bya~


End file.
